Ignorance Is Bliss
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Kai's a detective, Miguel's an aspiring novelist, bring in soon to be Kai's foster kid who has a case of amnesia, and you bring them together.
1. Nameless

Me: Hello everyone!

Rei: How come I wasn't in this one? pouts and does kitty face

Me: You will be, eventually. (I think)

Kai: I have a social life...

Tala: Outside the office, Kai!

Me: I'm kinda (really) nervous about posting this one so please be nice!

* * *

Summary: Kai is a detective in his late twenties, rarely makes time for himself, and according to Tala: He has no social life. When he is forced to take care of a child, will all that change? Then there's the handsome Miguel who is forcing Kai to open up more then he'd like unbeknownst to Miguel, himself! Don't worry, story mainly focuses on Kai and I won't pair the kid up with anyone major (like for example, Max) if I do pair her up with anyone, will most likely be a minor character from the manga (don't know if they're in the anime) and not everyone is their correct age. Whoa...long summary...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade but I do own the currently nameless child.

* * *

"What is it?" Kai asked sleepily into the phone.

"Kai, we need you down at the hospital," Tala said.

"Did you do a bust without me?" Kai asked.

"Not exactly…someone called saying there was this wretched smell and then we got a call saying they found a body. Then whoop-dee-do, there's a kid in the building,"

"How old?" Kai managed to ask, almost tripping over the phone cord as he got out of bed.

"We think she's around eleven or twelve,"

"She doesn't know?"

"We can't find any records on her and she hasn't been reported missing in Japan," Tala responded. "Or rather, we don't have a name to search on but Bryan checked the females missing in Japan and so far we haven't gotten anything."

"Alright. Which hospital?" Kai asked.

"The one we always go to-"

"When someone gets hurt," Kai finished. "Be there in a few." He sighed and hung up, pulling a shirt over his bare chest. He didn't bother to change out of his sweats. People at the hospital were used to seeing him in them because of how often he went to sign release forms at night. He tugged a gray hoodie over and paused before at his bed room door. He then grabbed a navy blue one for a reason he couldn't explain.

"Hey," Tala said sleepily. "You have no idea how glad I am right now that you're a light sleeper."

"You're right, I don't," Kai said. "So what'd you call me for? You can sign release papers on your own."

"I don't need you to sign release papers…I need you to say you'll take care of the girl," Tala said. He silently counted down for Kai's explosion that was sure to happen since he had lapsed into silence. Oh yes, Tala knew his best friend… Three… Two… One… Let it rip! (A/N: Since it's an AU, had to put that in there somewhere)

"Are you crazy! I can't take care of a child, much less an eleven year old!" Kai began.

"Kai you have to! She has no where else she can go!" Tala begged. "I'd take her in myself but I already have Rei living with me! I'm ahead of you in rank at the office so therefore, it's more likely they'll call me in and I can't rush over to your place and drop her of before heading out! You put in extra hours that you can take off- you have no social life-"

"I have a social life," Kai pouted. Tala inwardly did a jump for joy. He was almost ready to cave…

"Outside the office, Kai," Tala said pointedly. "C'mon, if you don't take care of her, we have to put her in an orphanage and if we find her parents, it could take years before we find her again!"

"Alright," Kai sighed. "So what's her name?"

"That's for you two to decide. She has amnesia," Tala said. "And according to the doctor, it's the worst he's ever seen." Kai sighed and followed Tala into the room. Bryan stood there, leaning against the wall. Spencer was talking to the doctor.

"Where's Ian?" Kai asked, looking around.

"Taking care of some last minute details," Bryan spoke up.

"Where's this kid?" Kai asked.

"Bathroom," Bryan said. A flush of the toilet sounded a girl came out. Black hair hung in her face so that Kai couldn't see her eyes. She was small and petite. She had ivory skin that showed she rarely went out much. Kai frowned. Her skin was lighter then his own.

"How much does she weigh?" Kai asked.

"Less then an eleven or twelve year old should," Spencer said, now done talking with the doctor.

"I take it this man will be her foster father?" Tala bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Kai looked normal to the untrained eye but he knew Kai. He hadn't seen him looked so surprised since when they were in college and Bryan came up to them after an absence of five years. Then again, he himself had been just as surprised.

"Yes, this is him," Tala said.

"Sign these please," the doctor said. "She will need to attend school…" Kai was barely listening to the doctor as he laid eyes on the girl again. Spencer put his hand on Kai's shoulder, making him look at the oldest.

"If you really don't want to take her in…Bryan and I will…" Spencer said quietly. Kai looked at the girl again. Feeling the same set of eyes upon her, she looked up. His scarlet eyes looked into her orange ones. He looked down and his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Who has a pen?" Kai asked. Bryan handed him one before the doctor could and before anyone could contradict him again, he took one last look into the orange eyes and signed his signature. Tala let a smile play on his lips.

"Take her home, junior," Tala smiled, patting the younger man on the back.

"Watch it, senior," Kai retorted. "Can she talk?"

"We've only gotten several words out of her," the doctor said. Tala took her hand and led her to her foster father.

"Sweetie, this is Kai Hiwatari," Tala said gently. "He's going to be… taking care of you." Kai glanced at Tala, making a mental note to take the redhead out so they could talk sometime. He knew the older man wanted to say "he's going to be your dad." She bit her lip and looked at him.

"Ready to go home?" Kai asked just as gently as Tala. She nodded and clung to Kai's hand when he offered it to her. As he talked to the doctor and Spencer about her living conditions, he felt her lean against him. He picked her up and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll check up on you two in the morning," Tala said when they were outside.

"Alright," Kai agreed, putting her in the back seat.

"Thanks for doing this Kai," Tala said.

"Don't thank me," Kai said. "Thank her." He draped the extra sweatshirt he had brought over her. Tala looked confused at Kai but dismissed it and got into his own car.

"I'm taking in a kid…" Kai chuckled, "how ironic is that?" Once home, he couldn't bring himself to wake the girl. Instead, he picked her up and brought her into the guest room. Since it was almost five, he knew he would be waking up at seven in just two hours. He got a novel that he hadn't finished reading and set a chair up, content on just reading and waiting for his foster daughter to wake up.

Around 9:30, she began to stir. Kai watched, amused as she opened her orange eyes several times before looking at him curiously. She still clung to the sweatshirt he couldn't pry from her hands last night.

"You awake?" he asked. "Or do you still want to sleep?" she shook her head.

"Well are you going to talk?" Kai asked. "Or are you just going to sit there like a mute?" she cocked her head, her eyes shining in silent amusement.

"So you're going to stay quiet?" Kai asked. She smiled and nodded. "Alright…what do I call you then? I can't exactly call you brat or kid now, can I?" she shook her head. He sighed. This wasn't helping much.

"Well, can you write?" she shrugged and stared at him blankly. He showed her his novel and she nodded. He gave her a piece of paper. Again, she stared at him with a blank expression.

"If you won't talk, you might as well write," Kai explained. "Do you remember any names you might want to call yourself?" she shook her head. He sighed and turned his attention to the sound of his front door opening.

"Kai, I'm here!" Tala shouted.

"S'up?" Kai asked when Tala came into the bedroom with a paper bag. "What's all that?"

"Clothes for the kid," Tala shrugged. "Julia gave them to me when I told her about you and her. Picked out a name?"

"She's chosen to be a mute child," Kai said. "Hey, quit smirking at me." He ruffled the tuft of black hair that seriously needed to be cut.

"How about we go to a book store and get one of those baby name books?" Tala suggested. "And some breakfast," he said when the stomachs of the father daughter pair growled. 'If I didn't know better, I'd think they were related,' Tala thought, sweat dropping.

"Alright, get dressed kiddo," Kai said. Tala followed him out of the room.

"So how long has she been up?" Tala asked.

"A few minutes before you got here," Kai said. "What exactly did Julia give you?"

"Clothes that her daughter outgrew," Tala shrugged. "You know, if we were going by personality, I would think you were her brother and not Raul."

"You also said at her wedding if I wasn't gay, then I'd probably be the groom," Kai said pointedly, his eye twitching.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes you did. How old is Elena now, anyways?"

"Twelve," Tala answered. Kai nodded absentmindedly. The door to his foster daughter's room opened and the girl tripped. Kai and Tala both sweat dropped before Kai rushed to help her to her feet. Looking at her again, Kai saw just how long her hair was. It went down to her knees. How long had this child been in that house?

Kai searched a cabinet and pulled a bunch of yarn out. He cut off a piece and tied her hair with it. Tala smiled. He was acting like a father already and it had only been a few hours. The girl had chosen a sleeveless tank top that was mostly orange, the chest area, and the front and back was striped orange, white, and yellow. She had a set of dark jeans and a white jacket on as well.

"Tala, I vote for a haircut first," Kai said.

"I second that," Tala said. "I'll take her to get a haircut and you go to the bookstore." Kai nodded. He grabbed his keys but Tala stopped him. "At something o'clock in the morning at the hospital its okay. Around 9:30 a.m., going to town, you can't really wear sweats." Kai blushed at his mistake. He went into his room to change.

"Think you can keep an eye on him? I'm not always here to watch over him," Tala said. She smiled and nodded. Tala gave her a smile in return. "Thatta girl."

"Now am I ready?" Kai asked sarcastically, coming out in dark blue jeans and a blank tank top. Tala rolled his eyes and smirked. The child giggled and pointed to the door. Tala nodded and dragged Kai.

"I can walk, dang it, Tala!"

Kai sighed as he entered the bookstore. Not many people occupied it but there were several other people. Unfamiliar with the store, he glanced around. When the door shut, a bell rang and the blonde man behind the counter looked up from his book.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for baby name books," Kai said, realizing that he sounded like a father.

"Are you going to be a father?"

"Kind of…" Kai said, following the man as he scanned the shelves.

"Do tell. I love stories but I'm afraid the one I'm reading is one I've read four or five times," he said, "I'm Miguel, by the way." (A/N: Does he have a last name?)

"I'm Kai Hiwatari," he said. "As of a few hours ago, I'm a foster father of a child who doesn't remember her name. Hence, why I am looking for baby name books."

"Amnesia child, huh?" Miguel asked. "What kind of name do you want? Japanese? Russian? Spanish? English?"

"Uh, Japanese I guess," Kai said as Miguel grabbed a stool and stood on it.

"How many were you planning to purchase?"

"Uh…one?" Kai said.

"Alright," he pulled several books down. A rather large cat walked by, brushing up against the chair. "H-Hey, stop that-"the chair wobbled some more as the cat brushed against it again. She then pounced and knocked the chair and Miguel down. Kai rushed forward and caught Miguel, sending them both to the ground.

"You okay?" Kai asked, blushing.

"I should be asking you that…I fell on top of you," Miguel smiled. He looked at the only book in his hand, praying his blush was not noticeable on his dark skin. "This looks like it's your book…and its only three bucks."

"Three?" Kai said in doubt, looking at the thickness of the book.

"Well, it's actually five but I'll give you a discount," Miguel said.

"I'd prefer a date but-"realizing what he just said, Kai's blush increased ten fold. Miguel smiled and helped Kai up.

"Sounds good to me," he said. "When's a good time for you?"

"Well, my kid starts school in two days…maybe while she's there?" Kai asked.

"Alright, twelve o' clock sound good to you? I know this café that's pretty good," Miguel said.

"Sounds great," Kai said. Miguel took a piece of paper from a pad in his apron and scribbled something on it.

"That's my cell phone number, that way you won't get my room mate," Miguel grinned. "You can call me if something happens."

"Well then here is mine," Kai said, taking a paper from the same pad. "It's my house number because if I were to give you my cell phone number and you accidentally called during a bust, my cell phone could go off and the guy would probably catch wind of us."

"Bust? What do you do?"

"I'm a-"

"Kai!" Kai moaned.

"Tala…"Kai muttered.

"Pardon?" Miguel asked.

"My childhood friend who doesn't know the definition of the word quiet," Kai answered. "If he's here, where's my kid? Tala, where's my kid?"

"Right here!" Tala walked over to them with Kai's daughter on his back for a piggyback ride.

"So you got a haircut? I like it, it's cute," Kai said, taking his child from Tala. "Miguel, this is Tala and my foster child. Tala, kid, this is Miguel." Her hair was cut to her shoulders, her bangs were shortened, and a ribbon decorated her hair, courtesy of Tala going next door with her to buy her a ribbon.

"Nice to meet you," Miguel said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Same here. Sorry 'bout his kid, she doesn't speak much," Tala said, shaking his hand. "You still haven't got a book? We were able to get her a haircut, aribbon,and new shoes."

"If you hadn't told me you weren't related, I certainly would have thought it," Miguel said. "Dark hair and hot hued eyes?" (A/N: He's referring to cold colors like blue, green, and purple, and hot ones like red, orange, and yellow)

"Can…can I get a book?" she asked Kai shyly.

"Sure," Kai said. Before Miguel could tell her where the children's section was, she squirmed out of Kai's arms and went off into a random direction.

"That's the most I've heard her say in one sentence," Tala said.

"That's the first time I've heard her talk," Kai said absentmindedly.

"So Miguel, we were going out to breakfast. Do you think you could come?" I know Kai's going to want your company," Tala smirked.

"Tala!" Kai bristled.

"I'm sorry. I'm-"

"Off duty so you will go with them and bring me back a donut," a silver haired man said, draping an arm around Miguel's shoulder.

"Claude?" Miguel said surprised.

"I want a donut," Claude repeated, pouting.

"Um alright," Miguel said. "Kai, Tala, this is my childhood friend, Claude."

"Nice to meet you," Claude said. Tala's eyes narrowed slightly but only enough for Kai, who knew his best friend a little more then he'd like, noticed. (A/N: Don't get me wrong, he loves Tala like a brother but when the redhead gets crazy...)

"Have we met?" Tala asked.

"I think you were lecturing my boyfriend's little brother," Claude smiled.

"Yes, Kai, he's the Granger's older brother's boyfriend," Tala said snapping his fingers in recognition.

"You remember that and yet you can't remember my birthday?" Kai asked amused.

"I remember everything but anyone's birthday, Kai!" Tala declared.

"That's nice…" Kai said sarcastically. "Now where's my daughter?"

"The girl with orange eyes and a ribbon in her hair?" Claude asked and Kai nodded. "She's looking at Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare?" Tala and Kai said together.

"Don't tell me she's going to be like you…" Kai moaned to Tala.

"And how's that?" Miguel asked.

"The only books he'll read are Shakespeare unless it has to do with work," Kai said, shaking his head.

"Found one," she said happily.

"Well, it's not Shakespeare," Miguel said, trying not to laugh. "Claude what kind of donut did you want?

"Sweetie, do you know what that is?" Kai asked, bending down to her level.

"Sprinkles," Claude said.

"It's a Conan Doyle. Sherlock Holmes is a famous detective that I remember someone used to mention…"

"Do you remember who?" Tala asked. She shook her head. After paying for the two books, Kai lifted his daughter into his arms again and somehow managed to hold Miguel's hand. Tala frowned as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"……"

"You gotta be kidding me, Bry,"

"……"

"You're not?"

"……"

"That's not funny!" laughter could be heard from the other side of the line. Tala blushed. "Shut up! Why don't you go tell Rei how you feel?"

"……"

"Who's laughing now, huh?" Tala demanded.

"..."

"Alright, I'll be there," Tala sighed.

"Work?" Kai asked.

"You don't need to come," Tala sighed. "You remember that case you couldn't work on because you were sick?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kai frowned.

"Well the son of a bitch found a loop and I gotta go straighten it out," Tala sighed, sticking the cell in his pocket. "Sorry, kiddo. I'll check up on you guys later."

"Tala, we took my car," Kai reminded him. Tala paused and grinned at Kai. Kai's eye twitched. "Tala…"

"C'mon, Kai," Tala pouted. "If I don't get there fast, Bryan will have my ass. If I take the bus-"Kai, needing no more persuasion, dropped Miguel's hand and threw the car keys to Tala. "Thanks, Kai! I owe you one!"

"You owe me way more then one!" Kai shouted as the redhead waved and jogged to his car. Kai took Miguel's hand again.

"How many does he owe you?" Miguel asked.

"Why couldn't he take the bus?" she asked.

"A lot and just about every time he tries to take the bus, some idiot tries to jump him…" Kai sighed. "We need to pick out a name for you."

"Can-"

"No we are not choosing something from a Conan Doyle novel,"

"Dang it..." she muttered.

* * *

Me: Well, that's it for now. Tell me, was it good, bad?

Kai: Please review- and why didn't you give her a name yet?!

Me: This chapters "Nameless" duh. Don't worry, she'll have a name next time. I promise.

Miguel: Is our date going to happen in the next chapter?

Me: shrugs please review!


	2. Named and Somewhat Shy

Me: I'm back with a very long chapter!

Kai: ...no comment...

Tala: the kiddo gets a name! THE KIDDO GETS A NAME!

Kai: once again...no comment...

Miguel: she only owns the kiddo and I won't say her name for fear of spoiling it.

"Can you put me down?" She asked softly. Kai sighed and obliged.

"We can go shopping for some new clothes after breakfast," Kai suggested.

"I've got some clothes that my niece outgrew," Miguel suggested. "If you want, you could have those." She nodded and scampered into the diner that Kai pointed to. Miguel raised his eyebrow and Kai shrugged.

"It has donuts," he said sheepishly. Miguel laughed and shook his head. He tugged and Kai's hand and they took out the baby name book as they sat down.

"Good morning, here are your menus. I'm Shizaru and I'll be your waiter today. If you need anything, just call my name," she smiled and went into the kitchens.

"Do you come here often?" Miguel asked Kai, looking around the restaurant. There was a decorated fountain in the middle with water lilies in it, and paintings on the wall. The restaurant was clean and maintained very well. Kai's foster daughter had taken out the Conan Doyle book and began reading.

"Yeah, it's on the way to the office," Kai said.

"You never got to tell me what you are," Miguel pointed out.

"Detective," Kai grinned.

"Impressive," Miguel said.

"Now what about you?" Kai asked. "I know you aren't just a salesman at a bookstore." Miguel laughed and glanced around. He leaned closer to Kai.

"I'm an aspiring novelist and the advice columnist for the city paper," he whispered. "I'm anonymous so…"

"Secret's safe with me, although I don't know about the kid," Kai said teasingly.

"Huh?" she asked, looking around then finally at her foster father and Miguel. "What?" They laughed and shook their heads. She smiled and went back to her book. The waitress came back and they placed their orders. She then headed back into the kitchens.

"Put that down," Kai said, pulling out the baby name book. He flipped to a random page. "Sachi?"

"Nada," she said.

"Sachiko?"

"If she doesn't like Sachi why would she like Sachiko?" Miguel asked.

"Had to try. Saki?"

"Please tell me you're kidding," she said, orange eyes flashing with boredom.

"I'm reading," Kai said pointedly. He skipped down several names. "Sakura?"

"Too common," Miguel intervened.

"Be right back," she said, getting up.

"Hey, watch out for the-!" Kai and Miguel winced as a splash was heard. "Fountain…" Kai hurriedly got out of the booth and Miguel followed him. A man lifted the girl out of the fountain. Miguel chuckled and Kai looked at him like he was crazy. He pointed to a certain flower on her head.

"Ren…" Kai said in realization.

"I'm all wet," she pouted.

"That you are, that you are, Ren," Kai sighed.

"Ren?" she said curiously.

"Like it?" he smiled and she nodded. "It means 'water lily.' Rather befitting, don't you think?" She cocked her head and that motion sent the flower off of her head. She gave a small 'oh' when she found out what they were talking about.

"Ren sounds good…" she giggled.

"Then Ren it is," Miguel smiled. "Are you gonna tell Tala we got her a name?"

"It's probably a bad idea to call him now," Kai said. "The office isn't far so he's probably either there or just getting there."

"Hmm…" Miguel said. "We should get her home."

"Yeah…" Kai said. "C'mon."

"We're not waiting for the food?" Ren asked.

"Nope," Kai said. "We'll come back for it." Ren shrugged and followed her foster father and Miguel out of the restaurant.

"How about I take you in my car? I'll ask Claude if he can hold his donut craze for awhile," Miguel said.

"That'd be great," Kai sighed. Miguel took out his cell phone and hit a speed dial.

"Hey Claude? It's Miguel,"

"………"

"Can you hold off on your donut craze for a bit?"

"………"

"No, his kid fell into the fountain-"

"………"

"Ow, you don't have to shout…"

"…….."

"Great, thanks. See you," he said, hanging up.

"So he said okay?" Kai asked. Miguel nodded and picked Ren up.

"You're dripping all over the floor," he told her. "Is she always this clumsy?"

"No idea," they both responded in unison. Miguel sweat dropped. Oh yeah, people would definitely think that they were an actual father-daughter pair if they didn't tell them.

"Well, we know now to get you into swimming lessons," Kai said. "Or maybe we can just throw you in the shallow end and see if your memory kicks in." Ren looked thoughtful but she dismissed it and pointed to the books on the table. Kai picked them up and he followed Miguel to his car.

"Hey…I've never actually heard her call you dad," Miguel realized. "What's up with that?"

"Well we've only known each other for less then twenty-four hours," Kai said.

"What's that?" Ren asked.

"What's what?" Miguel asked.

"That thing with the thing," she said. "The tall, white building," she pointed to it and Miguel put her down and opened the car door for her.

"Oh, that's the church," Miguel said. "See those gargoyles?"

"Gargoyles?" she asked.

"The stone creatures," Kai said. "They're protectors of the church, contrary to the seemingly popular belief that they are evil."

"Oh…" she said. "I'm cold…" she said as Miguel buckled her seat belt.

"That's why you don't fall in water fountains," Kai said, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"I'll turn on the heater,"

"What's a heater?"

"It makes the air warm," Miguel said. "If you want, you can turn on the radio."

"Ren, you want the radio on?"

"What's a radio?"

"Plays music,"

"Say what?" Kai sighed and flicked it on. Breathe in and out. Remember Kai, she's your foster daughter. She is not Tala, the childhood friend you can strangle but for some reason he does not die. Unfortunately, she seemed to pick up on his love for Conan Doyle and Shakespeare.

"So where do you live?" Miguel asked.

"In the apartments up there," Kai said, pointing.

"Alright," Miguel said. "It's gated?"

"Uh-huh," Kai said. "Too bad for Tala…"

"Why to bad for Uncle Tala?" Ren asked.

"'Uncle'?" Kai repeated. "Did he tell you to call him that?"

"Yes…" Ren said, "Should I not?"

"No, its fine…he's always wanted to be called 'uncle',"

"So why is it to bad for uncle Tala?"

"Because he always forgets the code," Kai said.

"We're getting weird looks…" Miguel whispered to Kai.

"You should've seen them when I had to carry an unconscious Tala into my apartment," Kai whispered back. "And Tala's taller then I am. Not to mention heavier."

"Bad combination," Miguel said.

"I wanna sleep…" Ren said, yawning.

"Take a shower first," Kai said. "You do remember how to do that right? I don't need to call-"

"Yes, I remember," she said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"In your room," Kai said. Ren nodded and walked to her room and- "Ren, wait-the! The door…" Ren ran into the doorframe and stood there for about ten seconds before regaining her composure.

"I'm okay…" she said. "I'm okay…" this time, she walked into the door without bumping into anything. Kai's eye twitched as he feared for his foster daughter's safety.

"So…" Miguel said. "I should probably get going…"

"Oh, um- hold up," Kai said shyly, unconsciously grabbing Miguel's wrist.

"Yes?" Miguel smiled coyly. A blush dusted itself over Kai's cheeks and Miguel was almost smirking.

"W-well, um- let me walk you to the door," Kai said, not being able to think of anything else. Miguel smiled and held Kai's hand as he led him to his own door.

"If you need a ride into town, you can go ahead and give me a call," Miguel said, his face merely inches away from Kai's own.

"S-sounds great," Kai stuttered, the realization of how close he and Miguel were dawned upon him.

"Good, because I defiantly want to see more of you later on," Miguel smirked, lowering his lips onto Kai's. Kai's eyes widened before they closed. He grasped Miguel's shirt and began to kiss back. When they parted for air, they got lost into each other's eyes. Again, Miguel leaned down and Kai met him readily. Miguel's hands wrapped tighter around his waist and Kai was thankful for that. He knew that if Miguel hadn't been holding onto him, his legs surely would have given out.

"If I'd known you were such a good kisser, I would have snagged you back at the bookstore," Miguel teased. Kai blushed.

"Well I'm pretty darn sure you would have been pretty pissed off when Ren and Tala would inevitably come up and interrupt us," Kai said. "You'd probably accuse me of trying to start an affair or something."

"Trying and succeeding," Miguel corrected. "I'll see you for that date,"

"Right," Kai nodded. Miguel smiled and kissed his cheek. He released all of Kai except for his hand.

"I'll call you," Miguel promised.

"I'll answer…maybe," Kai smirked. Miguel smiled and walked out the door, waving when he got to the bottom of the stairs. Kai waved back. A small smile appeared on his face as he closed the door and went to his foster daughter's room. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Kai?" she called.

"You alright in there?"

"Happy as a…a something or another,"

"A clam?"

"I think…"

"We'll just say a clam for now," Kai said. "Shout if you need anything."

"Okay," she called. She sighed and sunk deeper into the bath water. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to call Kai "dad." She figured having a dad would be someone like Kai after seeing the people she saw in the store and after Tala telling her to call him "uncle." She wanted to but for some reason… couldn't.

Flashback: In Town With Tala

"So pumpkin, what's the haircut gonna look like?" Tala asked.

"What's a pumpkin?" she asked, brushing loose hair out of her eyes.

"It's a round, orange…thingy…"

"'Thingy'?" she repeated.

"Well I don't know if it's a fruit or a vegetable or either of the two," Tala said. "So it's a thingy,"

"Thingy it is," she said. Tala smiled, leading her into the hair salon.

"So what kind of hair style do you want?" Tala asked. "We can't have it as long as you have it because Kai won't know what to do if you get gum stuck in it or something."

"Hey, Tala?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Why did you ask Kai to take care of me and not one of the others?" she asked. "I heard you arguing with him over the phone…"

"Look, Kai is really the best choice to take care of you and he needs a social life," Tala said. "I'm hoping you can give him another chance to…open up to people again. As for me arguing with Kai over the phone, he's not really good with the whole 'people situation' especially little girls. He just needed a push."

"But what if he really didn't want to-"

"Kiddo, he did and does," Tala said. "Although it's only been a few hours since you met, he's already fond of you. Alright?"

"Alright…"

"And kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me uncle," Tala smiled. She smiled and looked at the magazine he grabbed. She shook her head at some of the haircuts and bit her lip to stop from laughing when he pointed to a totally ridiculous haircut and said that maybe one day he would get it.

When it was her turn, she warily eyed the scissors in the hair dresser's hand. Tala smiled at her reassuringly and she relaxed slightly, staring hard into the mirror as she looked at herself for the first time since being at the hospital and who knows when.

"How do you like it?" the hair dresser asked, smiling. She stared into the mirror, her eyes curious with delight.

"Nice job," Tala said. "Like it?" She nodded dumbly. "Sorry, she's a little shy…"

"It's alright,"

"See kid? You look good," Tala said after they had paid and exited the store. "But those bangs of yours are gonna get in the way if you really are like Kai and like to run. Let's get you a ribbon or something. That rubber band isn't gonna do much." They went into the shop next door. Tala's eyes gleamed in amusement as she looked at the different colors of ribbons and at everything else in the store from chimes to shirts. He had also told her to pick out a pair of new shoes.

"You can choose more then one, you know," Tala said, amused. "These don't cost that much." She smiled and held up three; an orange one that had a yellow and white stripe pattern on it, a red one with yellow and orange entwined phoenixes, and a periwinkle one that had silver imprints of butterflies on it. After he paid for them, he took the orange one and tied her hair for her.

"Cutest kid in the city," Tala announced, "let's go so Kai can see you." She nodded and squeaked in surprise as Tala lifted her onto his shoulders. Looking on his shoulders, she had a better look around the city. There were a lot of families. She tried to look away but just about everywhere she looked, someone had a family Tala, not being able to see her, took no notice of this.

"Hey kid?"

"Y-yeah?" she stuttered.

"One day, you might be able to find yourself calling him dad," Tala said. "I'm not saying you have to or that you will, just might." Tala opened the door to the bookstore and ducked down so that she wouldn't get hit. "Kai!"

"Tala, where's my kid?" Kai shouted after a minute or two. She perked up at hearing Kai call her "his kid."

"Right here!" Tala shouted back. Tala grinned and walked over to them, with her still on his shoulders.

"So you got a haircut? I like it, it's cute," Kai said, taking her from Tala. "Miguel, this is Tala and my foster child. Tala, kid, this is Miguel."

"Nice to meet you," Miguel said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Same here, sorry 'bout his kid, she doesn't speak much," Tala said. "You still haven't got a book? We were able to get her a haircut, a ribbon, and new shoes."

"If you hadn't told me you were related, I certainly would have thought it," Miguel said. "Dark hair and hot hued eyes?"

"Can I get a book?" she asked Kai shyly.

"Sure," he said. Before anyone could tell her where the children's section was, she squirmed out of Kai's grasp and ran off in a random direction.

"Hey kiddo. The children's section is over there," a silver haired man said.

"No, I'm fine here," she said, glancing at him before turning her attention back to the books.

"Quite the reader…Shakespeare? Don't you kids normally start reading that in middle school?" he asked. She shrugged. How would she know?

"Well, don't read in the dark to much kid. You'll ruin your eyesight," he said, patting her head before going in another direction. She sighed and leaned heavily against the bookshelf (it was against the wall). She didn't remember anything of her past and she wanted to remember so she just might be able to call Kai "dad."

End Flashback

"Guess I'd better get out…" she said, climbing out of the bathtub. When she was dressed in capris and a green shirt, she stepped out of her room. "Kai?"

"In here!" Kai shouted. She followed where she heard his voice projected.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cooking…I think," Kai said, looking doubtfully at the pot that was in his hands.

"Um…what's in it?" she asked, looking into the pot also.

"Forget this," Kai said, dumping the contents into the sink and turning the water on. "I vote for pizza. What do you vote for?"

"Food,"

"Pizza it is," Kai announced. "You like pepperoni? Cheese? Combination?"

"Uh…"

"Wanna just get half combination and half pepperoni and see which one you like?" she nodded, not being able to remember which flavor she liked. After ordering the pizza and eating it, it turned out she liked whatever had ranch with it.

"So much for getting you new clothes and stuff," Kai said. "Wanna try again tomorrow?"

"Sure…" Ren said. He had pulled out old paint supplies and they had spent the whole day painting. He had hoped it would jog her memory a little but all he got on the paper was a phoenix wrapping its wings around a gargoyle. It was an awesome drawing but he had to wonder where she had seen the phoenix.

"Where'd you see the phoenix?" Kai asked.

"There are pictures in the bathroom," she said pointedly.

"Oh…" Kai said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten about those.

"So where's uncle Tala?" Ren asked.

"That's a good question," Kai frowned. "I doubt he forgot about us… you wanna call him?" Ren nodded and Kai took out his cell phone, handing it to her. She looked at it and Kai told her Tala's phone number even though it was on speed dial. She pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Tala said, picking up after the third ring.

"Hi uncle," she said.

"Oh, hey kiddo," he yawned. "What's up? They find a name for you?"

"Yeah, it's Ren," she said happily.

"Ren, huh? How'd you guys come up with that?" Tala asked. "Did you just like it?"

"I fell into a fountain and there was a water lily on my head when I got out,"

"That's nice- you fell into a fountain?!"

"Kai, uncle Tala wants to talk to you," Ren said quickly, handing him the phone.

"S'up?" Kai asked.

"She fell into a fountain?"

"She's clumsy," Kai said. "And one heckuva painter."

"Cool," Tala said.

"So what's the word?" Kai asked.

"Still ongoing," Tala sighed. "I gotta go; I'll call you when I get more news."

"Bye," Kai said, handing the phone to Ren.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye," Tala said. "Take care of him for me."

"I will," she promised, hanging up. The next day, they didn't hear from Tala except for a message on the machine when they got home from shopping and visiting the bookstore. Miguel hadn't been there because he was needed as the advice columnist back at the office. Claude had taken his place and had given Ren a lollipop after performing a magic trick.

_"Hey Kai, Ren, this is Tala. I'm gonna be working this case nonstop for awhile," Tala sighed. "Don't kill yourselves and don't attempt to cook, Kai. Ren, don't let him cook. It's worth then falling into a fountain. Bye." _

"Well, won't be seeing him for a few days," Kai said.

"Why not?"

"Because we're running low on detectives right now," Kai said. "Two of them just retired and another three were recruited on a case in America."

"America?" she asked.

"A continent which you probably won't be visiting," Kai said. "We're in Asia. Go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay," she said. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Is school scary?"

"No, just beat the guys up if they hassle you, okay?" Kai smiled. Ren smiled back.

"Okay," she said.

Their alarm clocks went off at the same time although their reactions were different. Ren tried to get out of her bed to stop the alarm clock but at night she had tangled herself in the blankets and fell on the floor. Kai heard her falling and stopped his alarm clock, getting out of bed and going to see if she was alright.

"Ren, you okay?" he asked. "Why are you on the floor?" Ren sat up and rubbed her head.

"Can I get rid of the alarm clock?"

"On Saturdays and Sundays," Kai sighed. He turned off her alarm clock and put her on the bed.

"I'm…nervous?" she said.

"It's normal to be nervous when you're starting out at a new school," Kai said. "Just be yourself." Ren nodded. Kai ruffled her hair and both of their stomachs growled.

"I'm hungry,"

"Me too…let's get dressed and we'll eat muffins," Kai said. Ren nodded. "Since we won't get your uniform until we get there, just get dressed regularly. Ren nodded again and Kai went out of her room, closing the door behind him. She sighed and got dressed, taking the red ribbon with phoenixes on it and tying it in her hair.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a chocolate muffin. She nibbled on it and after deciding she liked it, she bit into it. Kai smiled and bit his own muffin.

"I'll pick you up at two forty-five, okay? If you need anything, my number's in that planner we got you," Kai said. "You can bring that journal you picked out but try and pay attention in your classes."

"Okay," she said. "Will we get to see Miguel again?"

"Yeah, we will," Kai smiled.

At her school…

"So I take it this is Ms. Ren Hiwatari and you are Mr. Kai Hiwatari?" Mr. Dickenson, the school principal smiled. "I'm just kidding, Kai! Of course I remember you hooligan! You, Tala, Bryan, and Ian, always were getting into trouble."

"Not around her!" Kai hissed.

"Well why not? Here is your uniform. You can change in the bathroom," he pointed to the bathroom and she went to it, barely missing the edge of the door. "So you have a daughter now?"

"Adopted," Kai said shortly. "Hey, is she gonna be okay here? She's got amnesia."

"Of course she'll be fine. I've already alerted the staff about her condition. How are the others? I don't hear from any of you old students anymore. Not since you graduated,"

"We're working at a detective agency…except for Ian; he's working with explosives. Boris doesn't work here anymore does he?"

"I figured he would do something like that," Mr. Dickenson. "So I was right in assuming that he was the one who blew up the lockers. No, we fired Boris after you left. I'm sorry we couldn't do it sooner. I believe he's in jail now."

"No comment,"

"I'm done," she said, coming out of the bathroom.

"How does it fit?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"Good," she said. "I don't know what to do with this though…" She held up the neck tie. Kai sighed and tied the white object onto her black uniform for her.

"I'll see you in a bit," Kai said, taking her clothes from her.

"Okay," Ren said.

"Call me if anything goes wrong," he kissed her forehead and walked out.

"I think you'll like it very much here, Ms. Hiwatari," Mr. Dickenson said. "Let's go to your first class now, shall we?" She nodded and followed him to her classroom.

"Hello everybody. Sorry to interrupt but we have a new student. Her name's Ren Hiwatari. Now be good to her because I don't want to see you in my office," he smiled. "Have a good day."

"Hello Ren. I'm Judy Tate," the blonde teacher smiled. "Why don't you take a seat next to…? Hikaru! Hikaru, raise your hand!" a boy with long brown hair and a grinning face raised his hand. His tie wasn't tied tightly and his uniform was slightly open.

"Hey, how ya doing?" he asked when she sat down next to him.

"Um…good?" she said.

"Shy, huh?" he smiled. "I'm Hikaru."

"Ren," she said, shaking his hand.

"Pay attention you two and talk after class," Judy said. Ren turned her attention to the teacher and Hikaru turned his attention to a certain samurai who seemed to be paying attention but was silently seething when Judy placed Ren next to his crush.

At lunch time…

"Hey Miguel," Kai said. Miguel smiled and glanced at his watch.

"Early, aren't you?" Miguel asked, grinning.

"Could say the same for you," Kai said teasing him with a coy smiled.

"You could…except for the fact that I work here," Miguel smirked and pulled Kai close to him as he came out from behind the counter. "Claude, I'm leaving now!"

"Bring me back a donut!"

"What is it with you and donuts lately?" Miguel shouted back. "Ready to go?" Kai nodded and let Miguel pull him out of the book store and kiss his cheek. He swung their hands as they walked into a direction of which Kai didn't know but Miguel sure did.

"So where are we going?" Kai asked.

"A place," Miguel grinned. "Am I ever going to get you in casual clothes?"

"Sure you will," Kai said. "When the idiots do a bust without me and have to call me to sign release papers- I'll be in sweats."

"Seriously Kai," Miguel said.

"When I'm not carrying a gun around," Kai said.

"What?" Miguel said.

"Sorry, I couldn't get off duty so my boss said I could patrol wherever our date was as long as it was in our quarters," Kai said. "So I have to wear something that another detective or officer will recognize."

"S'alright. I'm just glad I could spend time with you," Miguel said. Kai blushed and Miguel scooped him up bridal style, spinning him around. Kai laughed and kissed Miguel readily as Miguel leaned them against the side of an ivy decorated bridge.

"It's that way!" Hikaru pouted.

"No, Hikaru, it's that way!" Daichi shouted.

"Which way is it?" Ren asked Kennosuke Shishi, who seemed to be the only sensible one at the moment…or rather from what she could tell.

"That way," he said, pointing behind him.

"Oh…do they know that?"

"Apparently not," Kennosuke said. He sighed and grabbed Hikaru's wrist, dragging him with him as they went outside.

"Ken! Let go of me- oh hey look, it's the outside!"

"What's up with him?" Daichi asked. "You coming or not Rin?"

"It's Ren," she said, following them. "Not Rin, Ren."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Rin,"

"Ren,"

"Ren, Rin, all the same,"

"All the same is me pushing you into that river if you don't get it right," she said, surprising everyone and herself. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from…"

"You got amnesia or something?" Kennosuke asked, not expecting her to nod in agreement.

"That's the thing where you forget something right?" she asked, taking out the lunch that Kai had randomly managed to put together for her. She looked at it doubtfully.

"What is that?" Hikaru asked.

"I wish I knew…Kai made it…"

"Who's Kai?" Daichi asked.

"My foster father," she said. A hush came over the group. Ren was still examining her lunch, not realizing that she was the one who had cause the awkward silence.

"So…what do you remember? Ow!" Hikaru growled when Kennosuke hit his head. "What was that for?" Ren raised her eyebrow and looked at Daichi for an explanation. He shrugged.

"I don't know, you'd think that they'd like each other or something," Daichi said. Kennosuke blushed and turned away. Hikaru blushed and looked at the ground.

"Defiantly," Ren smiled, looking at her lunch again. "Uh…anyone wanna trade with me?"

"So where is this?" Kai asked.

"This is an old church that's been on my family's property," Miguel said. "Hungry?"

"Yeah…"

"I packed lunch," Miguel grinned.

"I hope its better then mines," Kai said.

"What? Can't cook?"

"Ren took one look at it and we called for pizza,"

"Wow…so how is she?"

"She's in school right now. Sometimes another personality of hers pops up and it's more…aggressive," Kai said. "I dunno it only lasts for about a sentence or two but still…"

"Well it probably means she's getting used to you or she's getting over her amnesia," Miguel said. "I took a chance with Chinese food." He took out a thermos and Kai laughed.

"You took a right chance with Chinese food," Kai said, leaning in to kiss Miguel. Just as their lips brushed, a shot went off and they separated instantly, Kai standing up and drawing his gun.

"What was that?" Miguel asked.

"Gunshot," Kai said. "I don't know if they're shooting at us and got really bad aim or they're poachers…"

"Which one do we hope for?"

"Neither," Kai said. "Stay here."

"Kai!" Miguel shouted as Kai ran off towards the sound of another shot. "Dang it!" He ran after Kai, not thinking of the consequences.

Ren shuddered and dropped the sandwich that Daichi had spared onto her lap.

"You okay, Ren?" Kennosuke asked.

"Yeah… just got a really bad feeling," she said. Kennosuke and Hikaru exchanged glances. Her eyes become distant and faraway. Daichi snapped in front of her face and she snapped to attention.

"You gonna finish that?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi," Hikaru frowned.

"Be polite," Kennosuke critiqued.

"What? I gotta eat,"

"And so does she," Hikaru said. "Right Ren? Ren?"

"Yeah…right," she said, taking another bite of the sandwich and chewing slowly. 'Kai…'

Me: I swear I'm not killing Miguel or Kai off! And I believe Ren means water lily. I checked on line so I'm not 100 positve and if it doesn't then oh well.

Kai: Well, she included some of the date... why did I have to be on duty?

Me: would you rather be near those guys shooting with or without that gun?

Miguel: Please review...

Kennosuke and Hikaru are from the manga I don't know if they're in the anime so yeah...


	3. New Names and War

Me: I swear I won't kill them (Kai or Miguel) off. (And really **special thanks** to Elemental Gypsy and Tenshi of Freedom who reviewed my story- both chapters! Doomo Arigatou Gosaimasu! (Thankyou very much))

Tala: What about me?

Me: Why would I kill you off? You'd kill me-- duh. My expertise with guns is...nothing so sorry if I get anything wrong.

Disclaimer: I only own Ren

* * *

_"Kai!" Miguel shouted as Kai ran off towards the sound of another shot. "Dang it!" He ran after Kai, not thinking of the consequences._

_Ren shuddered and dropped the sandwich that Daichi had spared onto her lap._

_"You okay, Ren?" Kennosuke asked._

_"Yeah… just got a really bad feeling," she said. Kennosuke and Hikaru exchanged glances. Her eyes become distant and faraway. Daichi snapped in front of her face and she snapped to attention._

* * *

'Kai,' she thought. Kennosuke frowned and leaned against the tree trunk, Hikaru snuggling onto his shoulder.

"Kai!" Migue shouted. "Wait up!"

"Miguel, get down!" Kai shouted as he moved out of the way of a speeding bullet just barely. He tripped and landed on the grass, hard. Miguel rushed to him and helped him sit up.

"That was way to close," Miguel said.

"Agreed," Kai said. "We can't exactly just-" another shot flew past but this time not at them. A man in a dusty lab coat and torn clothing was barely dodging the bullets. It was obvious to Kai that he had a wound of some sort but whether it was from a bullet or something else he couldn't tell. "Miguel, hide. I'll be right behind you."

"Come with me," Miguel ordered.

"Miguel," Kai said with a warning note in his voice. "Please," Unable to bring himself to disobey, he was gently pushed into the trees as Kai sneaked closer to the man with the gun trying to kill the other man.

He held the gun at eye level and let a shot go, aiming for the man's shoudler. Not expecting another person in the area, let alone with a gun, it caught him off guard. He screamed in agony as he gripped his shoulder.

Miguel bit his lip when he saw how accurate Kai had been with his aim. Unbeknowst to Kai, he had snuck closer to where the action was. Kai moved over to the man in the labcoat, his gun pointed at the shooter.

"I'm Detective Hiwatari. You're under arrest for illegal pocession of a hand gun and attempted murder," Kai declared, showing him his badge before putting it back in his pocket.

"Like hell I'm under arrest- I ain't going to know jail, pretty boy," he said and Kai could easily see that the man had bright, parrot red hair, seeing as it was easy to see under his baseball cap. His useful hand gripped the gun and his blue eyes flashed in anger. He pointed it at Kai and just as he fired the gun- his last shot- Miguel managed to get in front of Kai, taking the bullet for him.

The man smirked and took his chance to escape. "I will kill you, Dr. Zaggart! And don't think I won't get you, pretty boy!"

"Miguel!" Kai shouted as the man fell against him. "Miguel, don't do this to me! Stay with me, Miguel!"

"Ren, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know..." she said, tears coming down her face. "I don't know..." Kennosuke offered her a hankerchief, which she looked questioningly at. Hikaru took it from him.

"She's not going to remember how to use one of these, heck, I don't even know why you carry one around," Hikaru informed Kennosuke. He wiped the tears that were running down her face and pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay..."

"What is, Hikaru? What is?" she asked almost pathetically.

"I don't know...whatever you're crying about?"

"Use this- it hit his chest. We need to stop the bleeding," Dr. Zaggart said, handing Kai the labcoat. Kai nodded. "Try not to move him to much. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah," Kai said, handing it to the older man. It was obvious to Dr. Zaggart as he dialled that the younger man knew what he was doing, with a gun and with first aid.

"They'll be here. Thankyou for saving my life, Detective Hiwatari-"

"Kai is fine," he said.

"Kai, you have my eternal gratitude," he said.

Just in time for the bell to ring for fifth period, the boys had managed to get Ren to stop crying. Her eyes were a little puffy and slightly red but she was doing better then she was before, offering them a small smile as they went into class.

"Alright, class, we have another new student," Judy smiled. "His name is Zeo. Zeo, how about you take the seat in back of Ren? She's new also. Ren, please raise your hand." Ren raised her hand shyly, slightly intimidated by the gaze of the male's.

"Hey, I'm Zeo Zaggart," he smiled.

"Ren Hiwatari," she smiled back shyly. "A pleasure to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," He shook her hand and kissed it, making her blush before sitting down. She squirmed in her seat, knowing that he was staring at her and it made her feel... happy. Happy to know that someone was interested in knowing about her not because she had amnesia.

"As you have probably figure out by now, I am Doctor Zaggart," he said as they sat in the waiting room. "I was doing forced research under the influence of that man and the syndicate he belongs to."

"What kind of research?" Kai asked.

"There is an experiment- EX#012014. I'd never seen it myself but my research brought the creature into existense. I'm sorry I'd ever contributed to it... but..."

"But?" Kai pressed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me everything, Dr. Zaggart and the lord knows how much now I want to get my hands on that guy and apparently his syndicate as well."

Dr. Zaggart sighed. "They threatened my son, Zeo. Do you have children, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"In a sense, yes,"

"I'm afraid I don't understand..."

"I have an adopted daughter,"

"Well then, you can probably understand how a parent would feel if they lost their only child. I don't ask that you understand, Mr. Hiwa-"

"Kai,"

"Kai. But Zeo is all I have left," Dr. Zaggart said.

"Excuse me, are you Detective Hiwatari?" a nurse asked.

"Yes, I am," Kai said, standing up. "How is he?"

"He's stable now. The bullet missed the vital organs," she said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "You can go in now,"

"Go ahead, Detect- Kai. I will stay here and wait for you. I won't leave," Dr. Zaggart said.

"Alright, I'm going to call Detectice Kuznetsov and have him come collect the rest of your story," Kai said, going to the hospital phone.

"...Hello?"

"Hey, Bry, it's Kai,"

"Oh goodie, what's the bad news,"

"Miguel-"

"Who?"

"My date got shot," Kai said. "There's a man here forcefully involved in a syndicate. I need you to come down here and get the rest of his story."

"You can't do it?"

"I need to check up on Miguel and pick up Ren," Kai said.

"Alright, Mr. Proud Father," he said. "I'll be there in a few- where are you at exactly?"

"The one where we always go to-"

"When someone gets hurt. Why do I even bother asking?" Bryan said, and then he hung up. Kai hung up the phone and headed to Miguel's room. The blonde smiled weakly at him and raised his hand in greeting.

"Hey,"

"Miguel..." Kai whispered before crossing over to Miguel in several paces and hugging him. "What the hell were you thinking? What the hell...?"

"I was thinking that I wanted to save the beautiful detective that had entered my life and I did," Miguel said, moving his arms to gently hold Kai.

"What? Are you saying that you'd still want to date me? Even after that?" Kai said, his eyes getting teary but no tears fell.

"Why wouldn't I?" Miguel asked. "You're exquisite and I want to get to know you better- you and Ren. I want to get to know you both. I can help find her real parents, I am an advice columnist after all."

"But..."

"Please don't let us end here, Kai," Miguel said. "I wasn't killed and you weren't hurt- that's what matters. What happened to that guy by the way?"

"He's in the waiting room," Kai said. "Miguel, there's more to this then scratches the surface and I can't tell you because its classified information-" Miguel put a finger to Kai's lips and pulled him so he was sitting on the hospital bed.

"Shh...I don't need you to tell me classified information," Miguel said. "I just need you to tell me that you'll come back alive- to look after Ren, to date me, to see Tala... That's all I need." Kai nodded and kissed Miguel, telling him in that kiss just how thankful and how confused he was about Miguel's decision.

"I can't believe I'm here again," Tala muttered at the Granger dojo. "Get out, brat." The midnight blue haired youth muttered something incoherant before getting out of the car. Tala took off his hat and knocked loudly on the dojo door. Tyson's older brother and Claude answered.

"Tala..." Claude said, surprised, a barely visible blush on his cheeks.

"Detective Tala," Hiro sighed. "Tyson...what did you do this time?"

"I-!"

"Stuff it brat!" Tala snapped. "Look, Mr. Granger, I've had it with your brother. This time he spray painted a children's park. Kid, I've been nice to you in the past but now I think you've gone to far. I'm getting you a probation officer. Good day, Mr. Granger." With that said, he turned on his heel and stomped to his car, slamming the door as he went to go pick up his seventeen year old roommate.

"You're late," Rei pouted.

"Sorry, kiddo," Tala sighed. "I got held up dropping the Granger's brat and his crew off at their houses."

"Oh..." Rei sighed, getting into the passenger's seat. "So how's Kai and that kid you told me about?"

"Ren? I haven't seen them for awhile now...I'll take you there next time I go," Tala said, stopping at the red light. "So how's school? Your grades?"

"I have a 'B' in English..."

"Well at least you're not failing," Tala sighed. "Remember Rei, you don't have to be perfect." Rei nodded.

"So what'd Tyson do this time?" Rei asked. Tala groaned and began to tell him.

Flashback

"Stupid case..." Tala muttered, having just been let off from work. "Hey, what do you think you're doing! Stop right there!" He didn't pull his gun out because he knew the kids and even if they escaped, he could report them not to mention they were to young to die even though all the trouble they got into made Tala want to kill them.

They were: Tyson Granger, Rick some-thing-or-another, Carlos, and three others names who were insignifigant to him at the moment.

"Why the heck do they run when I catch them...every (he tripped Carlos who fell onto one of the insignifigant namelesses) single (he grabbed Rick's collar and pushed him onto the other two insignifigant nameless' and because of his weight and height, they fell) time (and then grabbed Tyson and pushed him against the wall)."

"Dang it..."

"Why do you kids even try to run away?" Tala asked. "To make my job harder of course, you know how the drill goes- get into the car!"

End Flashback

"Wow..." Rei said. "All nighters and catching hooligans- oh hey, turn this up! I love this song!" (Disclaimer: I no own)

"War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Uh-huh  
War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing"

"Sing with me Tala!" Rei grinned. Tala sighed and opened his mouth to sing, although he felt like nothing since Rei was a great singer but wanted to pursue a career in medicine, cooking, or law but it was most likely going to be medicine since Tala kept coming home hurt.

Say it again, y'all

"War, huh, good God  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me"

"Does he ever wake up?" Ren asked looking at the teacher and sitting next to Zeo.

"Nope, that's the great thing about him!" Daichi grinned. "Hey, someone turn on the radio!" Ren smiled and began humming the tune.

"What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me"

"You know this song?" Hikaru asked and she nodded. "Then sing it, baby!" She bit her lip so Hikaru began singing for her.

"Ohhh, war, I despise  
Because it means destruction  
Of innocent lives

War means tears  
To thousands of mothers eyes  
When their sons go to fight  
And lose their lives"

Ren smiled and joined in, shocking them with her well tuned voice.

"I said, war, huh  
Good God, y'all  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again

War, whoa, Lord  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me"

"So how long do I have to stay here?" Miguel asked the nurse who just walked in.

"Well we want to keep you in here for at least over night just in case but you should be able to go home sometime this week," she smiled. "If you need anything, just call us." With that she left.

"They don't have any music in here- only the television," Miguel sighed.

"Want me to sing for you?" Kai asked, amused.

"You can sing?"

"I took vocal lessons with Tala's roommate Rei when he was taking them because Tala flat out refused to go and once Rei pulls the kitten eyes on me, its almost impossible to say no," Kai smirked.

"Any requests?"

"Hm...War?"

"War, it ain't nothing  
But a heartbreaker  
War, friend only to the undertaker  
Ooooh, war  
It's an enemy to all mankind  
The point of war blows my mind  
War has caused unrest  
Within the younger generation  
Induction then destruction  
Who wants to die  
Aaaaah, war-huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it, say it, say it  
War, huh  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me"

"She can remember something...that's good," Kennosuke said. Hikaru looked down at the samurai in training, who was sitting correctly in his seat, albeit a little slouched, while he was on the desk. Hikaru grinned and sat on Kennosuke's desk. The samurai blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Join in," Hikaru encouraged. "I know you have a good voice."

"I do not- and how would you know that?"

"Your little brother,"

"That traitor in sheep's skin-!"

"C'mon, ShiShi, we've already got the girl with amnesia singing, the seriously out of tune Daichi, a somewhat shy Zeo singing. Heck, I was even singing to!"

"That was to impress your fan girls," Hikaru smirked and moved closer to Kennosuke so he could whisper in his ear.

"Who said it wasn't to impress you?" Kennosuke looked up and him startled but Hikaru had already gotten off his lap and started singing with everyone again. Kennosuke sighed and leaned next to Hikaru and began singing quietly. Hikaru smiled. He knew the samurai had a good voice- and not just because Mamarou told him.

"War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Uh-huh  
War, huh, yeah  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again y'all  
War, huh, good God  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me

"So, how do you know this song?" Zeo asked.

"I have no idea," Ren grinned. Zeo's eyes widened.

"I haven't seen that smile on your face before," Zeo smirked. Ren looked confused. "You should smile like that more often." Ren smiled and shrugged. She began singing, if only to hear her voice before she somehow managed to forget how to talk or to think about what Zeo was saying to her.

"War, it ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
War, it's got one friend  
That's the undertaker  
Ooooh, war, has shattered  
Many a young mans dreams  
Made him disabled, bitter and mean  
Life is much to short and precious  
To spend fighting wars these days  
War can't give life  
It can only take it away

Ooooh, war, huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again"

"See, if you'd taken singing lessons with me and Kai, you wouldn't be so self concious about singing!" Rei grinned.

"Rei, you were already a great singer without singing lessons! Those singing lessons just made you tune your voice a bit more!" Tala moaned.

"Sing Tala, sing! This one's all yours!" Rei said with so much enthusiasm that Tala just couldn't say no.

"War, whoa, Lord  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Listen to me

War, it ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
War, friend only to the undertaker  
Peace, love and understanding  
Tell me, is there no place for them today  
They say we must fight to keep our freedom  
But Lord knows there's got to be a better way"

Miguel had stopped Kai from singing, only to pull him into a passionate kiss. Kai gasped but quickly responded to the kiss, threading his hands around Miguel's neck. Miguel's hands were stubborn on Kai's waist, pulling him as close as he could to him without hurting his injured side.

They parted for oxygen but dove in for another kiss. This time when they parted, they had something to say.

"Man, I had no idea you could sing- and without a radio!" Miguel grinned. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, cook," Miguel laughed and pulled Kai closer.

"You wanna sing with me?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Miguel nodded.

"Ooooooh, war, huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
You tell me  
Say it, say it, say it, say it

War, huh  
Good God y'all  
What is it good for  
Stand up and shout it  
Nothing"

* * *

Me: For some reason, I just had to add that in there. Do you think...(this is for Tala's love life)

1) That Claude should break up with Hiro and get together with Tala

2) Rei should get together with Tala (Rei is seventeen, Tala is like twenty-seven, a year older then Kai)

3) Introduce a new Beyblade character and if you have any ideas, please tell me and please remember, Tala/Bryan fans, Bryan is going out with Spencer.

Your choice (not very many choices) so please review about this or something else I don't really care but reviews make me happy! And again, thanks to Elemental Gypsy and Tenshi of Freedom who reviewed!

Kai: Anyone have an idea who was trying to kill Zaggart? Its really obvious...

Miguel: To you maybe you're a detective...

Kai: But you know it too...

Miguel: No comment (hugs Kai)

Ren: See ya next time! And has anyone made any connections yet?


	4. PS I'll Be Your Savior Tonight

Me: Sorry if this chapter sucks but I wanted to get it up for you guys...

Kai: She's been having a bad week.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and the character pairing (Tala and someone) is for Elemental Gypsy who was the only one who answered my question, so hope you like the pairing.

Disclaimer: I no own

* * *

"I've got to pick Ren up from school," Kai mumbled as he parted from Miguel's lips.

"Right…we wouldn't want her to think that you forgot her," Miguel smiled. "She'd be running into things to try and find you- Kai, you okay?"

"You don't think she'd actually…" Kai paled considerably as he thought of all of the trouble that his foster daughter could get into- walking into things, falling into larger quantities of water- could she even swim?!

"Kai?" Miguel asked.

"Can she even swim?!" Kai voiced out loud. "I really gotta go- I'll come back and check up on you." He gave Miguel a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his overcoat and practically ran to his car. Miguel was slightly dumfounded by Kai's enthusiastic leave but he chuckled. Until he had seen the man with his foster daughter, he probably never would have taken him for the parenting type.

"So Ren, who's picking you up?" Hikaru asked.

"Kai," she said simply.

"Who is Kai?" Daichi asked. "I hear Kai this and Kai that but I don't see him-"

"Ren!"

"Hi," she said as the detective jogged up to her. "Were you in a rush?"

"I came from the hospital," Kai panted.

"Why?" she asked immediately.

"It's nothing serious- Miguel, do you remember him? - Well, he got in a little accident," Kai said. "Who're your friends?"

"Um…" Ren said, not sure how to introduce people to her foster father.

"I'm Hikaru, that's Kennosuke, Zeo and Daichi-"Hikaru winced and glared at Daichi as the younger boy pulled hard on his hair. "Ow, Daichi, knock it off!"

"I can introduce myself, you know!" Daichi glared.

"Well I didn't see you doing it!"

"Ow!" both boys said as Kennosuke hit them on the head with a stick. "What was that for?"

"Quit acting like babies," he yawned. "I'm going now- I have to pick up Tenmaru from school now."

"Oh, I have to pick up Mamoru up too," Hikaru remembered. "See ya guys tomorrow, bye Mr. Hiwatari." Kai raised an eyebrow and looked at Ren.

"They know our last name?" Kai asked. She nodded, blowing her bangs up because it amused her. "Well c'mon; we gotta go check on Tala and Rei."

"Bye guys," Ren said. "Who's Rei?"

"Bye Ren!" Daichi said.

"See you," Zeo smiled. Ren nodded and tugged on Kai's hand.

"Who's Rei?" she repeated as Kai opened the car door for her.

"He's living with Tala as his roommate. You'll like him," Kai said. "I don't think I've met anyone who hasn't liked him."

"Oh…"

"So how was your day in school today?"

"It was pretty good…I wasn't the only new student today,"

"That's good, who was it?"

"You know Zeo?"

"The one with the green hair?"

"Yeah, he's the new student," Ren said.

"Zeo…I've heard that name before…" Kai said.

"We sang War,"

"Really? That's weird, I did too," Kai chuckled. "Did you do well?"

"I guess so…everyone kept telling me that I was good and asked if I was taking lessons or something," Ren smiled.

"Do you want to?"

"Huh?"

"Take lessons, I mean," Kai said. "Wait- you remembered the lyrics?"

"Yeah," Ren said. "I mean, they just came to my head and…"

"Well that's good," Kai said. "You can remember some things, like song lyrics…some people can't even remember one song."

"Why not?"

"It's some complicated science," Kai responded. "Something about the brain and the memory…"

"You can take lessons for singing?" Ren asked.

"You can take lessons for just about anything- karate, ballet, swimming- do you know how to swim by the way?"

"What's a…'swimming'?" she asked.

"Swimming is where you get in the water and…move without using your feat to touch the ground," Kai said. "When it gets a little warmer, I'll take you."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"What is a 'calendar'?" Ren asked. "The teacher said something about it being… important if we want to know the date?"

"That's right," Kai said, "it's how we tell time and keep track of how long it takes for the earth to orbit around the sun."

"How long does it take?"

"Three hundred and sixty-five days," Kai said. "Unless it's a leap year, then its three hundred and sixty-six days."

"Oh…when are leap years?"

"On the numbers that have to do with four…so like eight and twelve."

"Okay," Ren said. "What's a birthday?"

"The day you were born," Kai said. "The teacher didn't ask you for your birthday, did she?"

"Yeah…I didn't know what one was but Hikaru interrupted me before I could say anything," Ren said, "and then the bell for the end of the day rang and they made us leave fast."

"Who made you leave fast?"

"Hikaru, Kennosuke, Daichi, and Zeo," Ren said. Kai nodded, taking a hand off the steering wheel to pat her on the head.

"Well how about this, we make the day I found you your birthday until further notice?" Kai asked.

"When was that?" Ren asked.

"Well, it was…April eighteenth," Kai said. "So your birthday is April eighteenth,"

"When's your birthday?"

"August second," he said. "Why so interested in birthdays all of a sudden?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I guess I just got curious… so what're singing lessons?" Kai chuckled a bit and began to explain to her as he pulled up into the parking lot for Tala and Rei's shared apartment.

"I don't know if Tala will be home but Rei is," Kai told her. Ren nodded and followed Kai up the stairs, stumbling over a step. "You okay?" she nodded, suddenly feeling shy again. Kai knocked on the door and it was answered by a Chinese boy with cat like features.

Rei smiled at the two, his eyes finally landing on Ren. He had been waiting to see her for awhile since Tala talked about the foster father daughter duo constantly and a stranger named Miguel who he had met up with once but had said he and Kai had hit it off pretty well.

"I see London and France, now where's Paris?" Rei teased.

"Who's Paris?" Kai asked.

"Who's London and France?" Ren asked, blinking cutely.

"It's a joke, Ren," Kai said. "Ren, this is Rei Kon, Tala's roommate."

"Paris is this 'Miguel' who I hear you've it it off with quite well," Rei winked at Kai who blushed and looked away. "Well come in, Tala's well...I don't know what Tala's doing but I think that it has something to do with work but he seems kinda pissed."

"I'll check up on him," Kai said. "Get to know her, will ya? She'll warm up when she gets to know you." Rei raised an eyebrow with Kai's change of behavior since the last time he saw him. Whatever this kid was doing, it sure was working. Before he would have just asked how school was going and if his grades were good and then gone to see Tala.

"Come on in, Ren," Rei said. "I take it Kai doesn't cook that well?" Ren shook her head, still remembering when they had to call for pizza.

"Well how about I teach you how to cook? That way, you can keep yourself and Kai alive when you can't spend money on take out," Rei asked, smiling. Ren nodded and smiled back shyly. Rei nodded and took the little girl's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

"So Tala, Rei tells me that you're frustrated," Kai announced, walking into Tala's room.

"Yeah... those little brats keep vandalizing things and I can't proove it this time because I wasn't around to catch them in the act and no one else was around either," Tala sighed. "Those brats are giving me a run for my money."

"What money?" Kai joked. "Why don't you just set up a camera or something?"

"You know, I might just do that," Tala sighed again. "You wanna do a stake out? I got a pretty good tip that they're gonna strike again."

"Who's this 'pretty good tip' from?" Kai asked.

"Hiro Granger, Claude's boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?" Kai asked. "Didn't think the Granger had it in him."

"Well aparently he does," Tala said.

"Okay what's up with you?" Kai said, frowning. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of course not, Kai. Don't be ridiculous. I'm just mad that these punks are vandalizing property," Tala sighed. Kai sighed along with him and plopped down on the bed.

"I don't know if it'll be a good idea," Kai said. "Ren's never been away from me at night yet."

"Well Rei can watch her. If they call, we can just go home," Tala said. "She can stay in my room and you can get some of her clothes. It'll be her first sleep over."

"Sounds good-" they heard a thump and Kai rushed up and into the kitchen.

"And who didn't want to take her in at first?" Tala said, rolling his eyes and following Kai out into the kitchen. Ren and Rei were covered in flour and both sitting on the floor. Rei was laughing and Ren was giggling.

"What happened to my kitchen?" Tala asked, looking around. "Heck, what happened to my roommate?"

"She dropped the flour and tried to catch it but ended up slipping on some water that she spilled earlier that we didn't get the chance to clean so I caught her and the flour but I threw the flour up in the air and this is what happened," Rei grinned.

"Great...Ren, how do you feel about spending the night with Rei?" Kai asked. "Tala and I wanted to do a stake out but if you're uncomfortable-"

"Okay," Ren said.

"You sure?"

"Yep,"

"You can call me if you get scared,"

"Okie dokie," she said. "What's a stake out?" Tala chuckled and Kai sighed. He hoped she wasn't this clumsy when her memory was restored.

That night...

"Its been awhile since we've been on a stake out together," Kai noted.

"Agreed, so how was your and Miguel's date?" Tala asked, taking a bite of his donut.

"He got shot," Kai said.

"He what?!"

"Got shot," Kai sighed. "He's fine but...I tried to get him to stop seeing me but-"

"Kai, if he wants to stay with you, he's a keeper," Tala sighed. "You just gotta accept that. Hold up- who's that?" A male with platinum hair stumbled out of the bushes, holding his side and stumbling. Blood stained his white shirt and he looked pale.

"Shit...he needs help," Kai said but Tala had already sprung into action, sprinting over to the man and catching him just before he hit the ground. "Uh oh... someone's got a crush," Kai muttered, getting out of the car himself.

"Hey, you okay?" Tala asked.

"L-let me go!" he said, struggling but in his weakened state there was no way he could get loose from Tala's strong hold.

"Do you think he's related to Claude?" Kai asked. "The hair?"

"Nah, different shade," Tala said. "Hey what's your name? Kai, go check and see if you can find what injured him or who injured him." Kai nodded and went into the bushes where the young man came out of.

"Hey, you gotta stay awake," Tala said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Th-they call me K-King," he said, struggling to sit up in Tala's arms. When a shot was let loose he began to panic and thrashed in Tala's hold. Tala did the only thing he could think- he kissed the person called King. King stopped thrashing in surprise. He didn't break the kiss but he didn't respond either.

"Well King, I'm Tala," the detective grinned wolfishly. "And I'll be your savior tonight."

* * *

Me: Sorry again if it sucked...but that's up to you so if it didn't, please let me know...

Miguel: In other words, please review...and will I be in the next chapter more then just that little scene at the hospital?

Me: Yes, Miguel


	5. Yours To Love, Owl PS, Sweet Dreams

Me: Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've updated this, hasn't it?

Kai: You've updated your other stories more than this one...

Me: eh heh...I no own

* * *

_"Hey, you gotta stay awake," Tala said. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Th-they call me K-King," he said, struggling to sit up in Tala's arms. When a shot was let loose he began to panic and thrashed in Tala's hold. Tala did the only thing he could think- he kissed the person called King. King stopped thrashing in surprise. He didn't break the kiss but he didn't respond either._

_"Well King, I'm Tala," the detective grinned wolfishly. "And I'll be your savior tonight."_

* * *

"Are you okay? Is that a bullet wound?" Tala asked, moving his shirt up a little but King stopped him.

"It's just an old wound reopened from running around so much..." he said quietly.

"Mother-"

"Don't cuss Kai," Tala said without taking his eyes away from King. "You okay?"

"Fine but unfortunately so is the bastard who got away,"

"You didn't chase him?" Tala asked, this time looking at Kai. He still kept his hold tight on King incase he tried to run since he was still frantic from the gunshots and skittish in Tala's arms. But then again...who wouldn't be skittish after a kiss from the redhead?

"No, he pulled a gun too and then jumped in a car and drove away," Kai frowned. "So who's this?"

"They call 'im King," Tala said. "Do you live near here King?" he turned his attention back to King. The tanned man blushed slightly but thanks to the tone of his skin, it was barely visible. Although unfortunately for him, Tala managed to catch the blush and smirked. Kai rose his eyebrow but didn't catch anything at first. Then he saw Tala's hold slightly tighter then need be even if he was trying to keep him from running and inwardly groaned.

"Let's just get back," Kai said. "We'll take him to the hospital and then we'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me," Tala shrugged. "How about you? Well, you don't get much of a say anyways until we get you to the hospital. Can you stand?" Kai rolled his eyes. Stupid wolf detective and his stupid hormones. King nodded and stood up; albeit shakily. Tala let him sling a hand over his shoulder and slowly walked him to the car. Kai opened the back seat for him.

"Do you think his wounds are serious?" Kai asked Tala when he shut the door.

"He said they reopened because he was running around to much. Most of that blood is dry though so he's probably telling the truth," Tala said, walking around to get to the driver's seat. "You gonna call Ren and Rei to tell him we'll be home later then expected?"

"To late now," Kai said. "Ren's probably knocked out and Rei's probably just about to fall asleep if he hasn't already."

"True. King, this is detective Kai Hiwatari. He's my partner," Tala said, sliding into the driver's seat. Kai didn't bother correcting him that they 'used to be partners' before Tala got promoted. Tala turned the key just as Kai closed his door. "So King, why were those guys after you?"

"I...I used to work for them. Well, actually I was forced...They were holding my sister captive and a f-few weeks ago I-I found out that they... th-that they..." tears slowly slided down his face.

"Hey, don't stress yourself," Kai advised. "How about we wait until later? Sound good?" King nodded and looked out the window. Tala gave a questioning glace at Kai who readjusted the mirror so Tala could see King's torn state before fixing it again.

"You gonna check on Miguel?" Tala asked as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Yeah," Kai said. "If he's still awake...if not, I'll leave him a note or something."

"Alright," Tala said, getting out of his side and moving to open King's door. He lifted King into his arms, making the man blush again. "You know, I think its because of us that they made the hospital open twenty-four hours a day."

"Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't the easter bunny?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"What does the easter bunny have to do with anything?"

"..." Kai blinked. "I was being sarcastic, Tala."

"Oh," he said, walking through the doors. A nurse glanced up and immediantly walked up to them. She told Kai that he could check if Miguel was awake before calling some a doctor and leading King and Tala to the Emergency room. Kai sighed and walked down the halls until he found Miguel's room. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him.

He smiled when he saw Miguel sleeping with a book open on his chest. He had a pair of reading glasses on and a piece of paper that Kai assumed he was using as a bookmark was in his hand. Kai sat on the bed, careful not to wake Miguel, and took off his glasses, put them in the glasses case before easing the book and paper out of Miguel's hand and put them next to the glasses case.

He smiled to himself and carressed Miguel's face gently. "I don't understand you, Miguel... Why would anyone- most of all you- want to stay with someone like me?" he whispered. He kissed Miguel's lips and sat up before Tala came into the room.

"How is he?" Tala whispered.

"Sleeping," Kai answered back. "And yours?"

"Come with me," Tala said. "Don't want to wake him..." Kai nodded and scribbled down a note for Miguel and went outside of the room with Tala. He took one last glance at his sleeping boyfriend before closing the door behind him.

"So?" Kai asked.

"Well he doesn't live here- he doesn't even live in the country," Tala frowned. "Apparently he stowed away on a ship that coincidentally was supposed to dock here. Those guys chased him all the way here. At least that's what he thinks. He doesn't know if they're from his country or others working here."

"What kind of organiztion is- did he work for?" Kai frowned. "Wait, he told you all of this with the doctor and nurses in the room?" Tala shook his head.

"Nah, they bandaged his wounds and then let me talk to him. His wounds weren't deep enough to need stitches," Tala explained. "The problem is where he's gonna stay..."

"Please tell me you're not going to ask me to..." Kai groaned.

"Aw c'mon, Kai! It's not even in your grandfather's name-its in yours, well technecially your dad's but its yours now! Its been yours since you turned eighteen! If you moved in there, Ren would have more room to walk around!" Tala begged.

"Alright, fine...but only if you and Rei move in too. Rei's school is closer to that house anyways and you can't take care of the rent by yourself," Kai said. "Rei won't have to work as many hours to get the rent. He can just work for extra money now."

"Alright, thanks Kai," Tala grinned. Kai sighed. How could he let the redhead talk him into this?

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Kai grumbled. Tala grinned and pulled Kai along with him to the room that was currently hosting King.

King's shirt had been removed and now his chest was covered proffessionaly thanks to the doctor with bandages. His tan still showed through but it was lighter then his face because he wore shirts over his chest (A/N: obviously...) although there was only about two to four shades of difference.

"Well King, since you don't have a place to stay, Kai has agreed to let you move in with him since he's moving out of his apartment soon," Tala grinned. Kai hit him on the backside of his head. It was gonna be hell trying to explain to King why he was moving from an apartment into a mansion and that's not even trying to explain hwy he wanted to live in an apartment instead of a mansion in the first place. Tala frowned at him.

"Th-thank you..." King whispered.

"No problem...You'll be around this idiot though...its part of the deal," Kai said.

"Deal?" King asked.

"Me and my foster kid move in so you can have a space to live in and they move in too," Kai said.

"'They'?" King repeated.

"Tala's current roommate," Kai said. "He's in highschool and Tala makes lousy pay so there's no way that either of them can pay the rent by themselves."

"Is the house that big?" King asked.

"It's not exactly a house..." Tala grimaced.

"We'll explain when we get there," Kai said. "So from here we go to your place and then I'll grab Ren and take her home?"

"And then in the morning we tell Rei and start packing," Tala said. "Sounds good."

"Did you already sign his release forms?" Kai asked.

"Yes, mother hen," Tala said, rolling his eyes. Kai glared at him. Once again, he picked King up bridal style- much to the protests of the other man. Kai watched amused as he followed the seemingly more confident man and the redhead out of the hospital and into the car. This was something that he could watch all day- it was better then cable.

"You can sleep in my room tonight. I don't want Rei freaking out 'cause there's a stranger on the couch," Tala smirked.

"Tala," Kai warned.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything. I'll be on the couch," Tala said. "You sure you just don't wanna spend the night?"

"Its already crowded enough with Rei in his room and King in yours and you on the couch," Kai said. "I'll take Ren home and we'll pack our stuff and then head over here." Tala nodded and took the turn into the apartments.

"Hey," Rei said sleepily.

"How come you're still awake?" Tala frowned. "Ren had better not be awake."

"Nah, she fell asleep awhile ago," Rei yawned. "I was gonna turn in but I saw you guys coming in through the driveway so I thought I'd tell you Ren isn't a natural cook but she gets the hang of it and can actually cook something edible."

"That is directed at me, I just know it," Kai grumbled.

"Do you know anyone else who can't cook?" Tala asked. "Rei, this is King. We're all-including him and Ren- moving into Kai's mansion so he's staying with us until then. He'll be in my room."

"But isn't Ren in your room for tonight? Where's Kai sleeping?"

"I'm taking Ren home," Kai explained. "I'll just get her and you get your butt to bed, Rei Kong." Rei nodded and dragged his feet after him as he went into his room and closed the door. Kai went into Tala's room and picked up his foster daughter in Chinese clothes. Kai smiled when he recognized Rei's blue tunic and beige Chinese styled pants tied securely with a black sash.

It was a little baggy on her since Rei hadn't been her size since he was in the fourth or fifth grade. Tala had decided to keep his old clothes after they came in handy when bandaging an injured bird they had found and released. He picked up her clothes with the same hand.

"Got her?" Tala asked. "Isn't that Rei's old tunic?"

"Yeah," Kai nodded. "We'll introduce you tomorrow, King." King nodded as Kai went out the door. Tala closed it and locked it behind him. He motioned for King to follow as he began walking to his bedroom.

"You can wear these for tonight...they'll probably be somewhat big on you," Tala said, grabbing a pair for himself. "I'll see you in the morning-" he was about to walk out when King grabbed his hand.

"S-stay with me...please," King said, blushing. He was looking at the floor, well actually he was looking anywhere but Tala. Tala smiled softly and turned to look at King.

"You sure?" King nodded. "Alright then, just let me go to the bathroom so I can change." King nodded, releasing his hold on Tala's hand. He walked into the shared bathroom and locked the door behind him.

King blushed as he sat on Tala's bed in his P.J.'s. He played with the ends of his sleeves that were to big for him. The pants were a little loose on him but he had found a rubber band in his pants pocket that kept them from falling off. A knock on the door made him look up, feeling a little angsty.

"King? You done changing?" Tala asked.

"Y-yeah," his voice came out a little choked but as Tala came in, his facial expression said that he either didn't notice the slip up or he just didn't feel like commenting on it and embarrasing King further.

"I half expected you to be under the covers, not on top of them," Tala smirk, making King blush deeper. He lifted King, who eeped slightly, up onto the pillow and moved the blankets before helping him settle into the blankets. Tala crawled in next to him and reached to turn off the lights. When he was done turning off the lights, King had snuggled into him. Tala smiled and wrapped his arms around King in a tight embrace.

"Good night," Tala whispered into his ear. "Sweet dreams, King."

"'Night," King whispered back, burrying his face in Tala's chest. Tala smiled and let his eyes close. He wanted to stay like this forever- it just felt so right, holding the other man in his arms and knowing that he was keeping him safe.

"You need to gain more weight..." Kai muttered as he lifted his sleeping daughter out of his car. He shut the car door with one hand and used the other to keep Ren up. "Gosh, who the heck fed you in that house?" 'Humans can't survive more then...what, three days to a week without food and water?' he frowned as he thought to himself. 'Someone had to be feeding her but wouldn't she have told us or asked about that person? But then again, we never thought to ask either.'

He opened the door to his apartment and locked it behind them. Ren stirred slightly and muttered something in her sleep but Kai didn't catch it. He set her clothes down on the table, silently reminding himself to wash them in the morning and opened her door. He set her down on her bed gently and smiled as she instantly sprawled out. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl," he whispered. He closed the door softly behind him, not noticing the white rose that lay on the window sill. In elegant writing the words:

_Worry not, little Ren._

_I am of no threat-quite the contrary- I am your friend. Remember, why knowledge is power, ignorance is bliss. _

_You will take that to heart, won't you, my little fledging?_

_Yours to Love,_

_Owl_

_P.S. Sweet Dreams_

But if you looked closely at the script "little Ren," you could see that 'EX#012014' had been erased, and overwritten, had been 'little Ren.'

* * *

Me: hehe, does anyone still remember what happened in the other chapter? If you don't, chapter 3 is your refresher!

Tala: you have got to be kidding me...

Me: ?what?

Tala: (reading script) you only came up with this because you were bored in science!

Me: I know, Tala.


	6. Moving Along Like I Know We Do

Me: Okay, this is chapter 6!

Tala: Yes it is...

Me: I know!

Disclaimer: I no own Beyblade- only own Ren, Flute, and Owl.

* * *

Ren's eyes opened sleepily. He rose from her bed in a trance. The music she heard was beautiful but at the same time, it scared her. For some reason, she couldn't recall the name of its source. She walked to the window, still in a daze.

_**"Come to me, my little bird," **_the velvet voice spoke to her.**_ "It's alright, fly, fly like the swan."_** Ren saw the swan pass by her window, flapping its magnificent wings as she flew across the window.Ren looked on her back but she saw no wings. Maybe she would grow them when she flew? She was about to open the window when she touched the rose. Instead of continuing to open the window, she looked down and picked up the note attached to the white rose.

_Worry not, little Ren._

_I am of no threat-quite the contrary- I am your friend. Remember, why knowledge is power, ignorance is bliss._

_You will take that to heart, won't you, my little fledging?_

_Yours to Love,_

_Owl_

_P.S. Sweet Dreams_

_**"Come now, Ren," **_the velvet voice spoke again._** "The sooner you come to me the sooner you see your Owl again."**_

_"Don't listen to him, my baby fledging," _this voice was melodic this time and more soothing. _"We'll see each other again when its time. There are no short cuts."_

_**"There are shortcuts, little bird. Come now. Don't you want to find out who we are- who you are?"**_

_"Don't do it, fledging," _Owl spoke._ "I love you and I know in time you will love me again but right now Kai is the one who needs your love at the moment." _Those words made her stop. She almost dropped the rose and the note.

_**"Don't listen to him, Ren! Don't-"**_but his warnings fell on deaf ears. Owl had captured her attention when he had brought up Kai.

_"Alright now, you can take the rose with you but hide it under your bed. We don't want to make Kai worry unnecessarily," _Owl said._ "Just sleep little one."_ Ren slipped under the covers and closed her orange eyes. A smile set itself upon hers and Owl's faces as she slowly drifted off back to sleep.

_**"This isn't over, Owl," **_he hissed._** "This isn't over and you know it!" **_The one addressed as 'Owl' in the form of a teenager smiled softly.

_"This won't be over for a long time, Flute," _Owl said but then his expression turned serious._ "But if you put her in any means of danger, it's going to be me you're answering to."_

_**"If that's the case, why don't you just kill me now?!" **_Flute hissed. Owl's blue eyes softened as they fluttered downwards, not closing all the way.

_"I can't do that, Flute," _he said. Flute sneered and turned away from him, his black wings shooting out of his back to an enormous size.

_**"Coward,"**_he said._**"When I ask why you spare me, don't give me that bull about being neutral."**__ Owl's white hair hung in his face, covering his eyes so Flute couldn't see his expression. With a heavy beat of his wings, he lifted himself into the air and flew away from Owl. Silent tears allowed themselves to pour down Owl's face._

_"I never said I was neutral because the one opposing Voltaire orders me to be, you fool…" _Owl whispered._ "I'm neutral because I love you…" _His white wings expanded as he took off to be anywhere but here at the moment…wherever 'here' was.

"Ren…Ren!" Kai said, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Blah?" she said sleepily.

"No, not blah," Kai rolled his eyes. "Good morning."

"Chu,"

"No, not chu. Good morning,"

"Good morning,"

"No not- never mind. You got it right," Kai sighed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of," she shrugged.

"Why? Have a nightmare?" he asked, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"Kind of…although it felt really real," Ren frowned. "There were two voices and one was telling me to fly out the window to find them and the other was telling me to go back to bed and back to you when I woke up."

"Ren...you can't fly," Kai said. "It's impossible for a human-"

"I know...it was a wierd dream," Ren lied. Actually, she had had no clue what flying was until she saw the swan flying across her window and she also knew that it hadn't been a dream. No, those voices were much to real to have been a dream.

"Well, alright," Kai frowned. "We're moving today."

"To where?" Ren asked.

"To our other home," Kai said. "We met someone and our apartments aren't big enough to house all of us so we're moving and Rei and Tala are moving in with us."

"Oh, okay," Ren said. "So where is moving?"

"Where are we moving," Kai corrected. "It's a place kind of hidden by a couple of fields and other things, but I think you'll like it. I already begun packing here...there wasn't much and then we're going to visit the hospital before going to help Tala and Rei pack."

"Okay," Ren said. "Then why's my stuff still out?"

"Just some stuff you can carry to keep yourself entertained," Kai smiled, ruffling her messy hair. "Get dressed and then you can put your stuff in the backpack."

"How are the beds moving?" Ren asked.

"Oh, the movers will get those," Kai said. Ren nodded and waited until her foster father left until she dug under the covers and got out the rose and note from last night.

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered.

* * *

_Owl's POV_

_Well, I'm sure down the line you're wondering why the hell people with wings are flying around and what the hell is EX#012014, right? Well EX#012014 is a dead creature- what you humans would call a fossil, I believe since she was in the ground, that was supposed to remain in the ground. Dead. Forever. But then archaeologists dug her fossil up from its resting place and somehow resurrected her- in all the wrong ways._

_The only thing they got right was to not use Tala Ivanov's DNA mixed with Kai's in order to resurrect her. No, they got something right otherwise she would have had Tala's killer characteristic from when he was going through the rebellious stage in his teens._

_The civilization of Celestine died out almost two hundred and fifty (250) years ago. If you want to be accurate, two hundred and forty-eight (248) years ago. Not much of a difference is there?_

_Kai Hiwatari, as far as I can tell, has little to no ancient blood but to be resurrected, my little fledging needed to have two ancient blood lines. There are animals who still have the ancient bloodline and it rarely happens but sometimes they find a human to mix their blood with. In other words, the magic in the animals is transferred to the human._

_The other donor of the DNA is unknown to me. But whoever it was had a birth mutation or a recessive eye color like Hiwatari. Red and orange are not... natural eye colors or even recessive, for that matter. They are genetic mutations due to something that happened in birth. Whoever was the other donor could not have had brown eyes or even blue eyes because the blue would have taken over the red or at least have made her eyes purple._

_So I sit here and wonder, while Hiwatari is falling in love with that writer, who is my fledgings other parent?_

"That's the last of it," Kai said, putting the last of her blankets in the boxes that he had had brought over from some poor servants who had gotten woken up at an ungodly hour. He almost felt sorry for the guys. Almost.

"How come you didn't just live in the other house if its bigger?" Ren asked.

"I don't need that much space to live, Ren," Kai said. "And living in such a big house made me feel lonely..." he trailed off but then saw Ren looking at him intensly. "Well, I have to check up on Miguel at the hospital. You wanna come with or do you want to stay with Rei and them?"

"I'll stay with them," Ren said. Kai nodded and ruffled her hair, unaware of his action.

"Well, let's get going then," Kai said. Ren nodded and tied her hair up in a ponytail with her blue ribbon with silver butterflies. Kai raised an eyebrow when he saw it but didn't question it. Perhaps it matched with her outfit? She was wearing a pair of white pants and a Chinese styled sky blue top. The outfit made her eyes stand out in a weird way but Kai had the feeling that she had no idea of the contrast between her outfit and her eyes. He sighed. Oh well, it was her outfit.

* * *

"Hey, its my favorite niece! How ya doing, Ren?" Tala asked, lifting the girl up into his arms.

"She's your only niece, Tala," Kai rolled his eyes.

"So you're staying here and helping us pack, right?" Tala asked. They had gotten most of it done, having gotten up around six and started packing. They just had to get the stuff in their bedrooms and then wait for the moving company to get the beds and other furniture.

"Hey," Rei said. "Maybe I ought to give you those orange ones..." he said, looking at her eyes and outfit. Ren blinked innocently, having no idea what they were talking about.

"Ah, cute. Baby pumpkin has no idea what we're talking about," Tala grinned. "King, could you come in here for a second?"

"Coming!" the timid man said, walking into the room.

"This is Ren, she's Kai's daughter and my niece," Tala said.

"Oh, nice to meet you," he smiled. Ren scanned him with curious eyes before being let down to say bye to Kai. Kai let a small smile leek onto his face and bent down to her level.

"Be a good girl, alright?" Kai said, "make it hell for Tala." Ren smiled.

"I solemnly swear to be up to no good on Uncle Tala's behalf," she saluted.

"Alright then, I also swear to be up to no good on Tala's behalf," Kai said, saluting and then standing up. "Gentlemen, I leave her in your hands." He gave Ren a quick kiss on the top of her head and closed the door behind her but not before Tala got the chance to leave a message of his own.

"What's all this talk about behalfing me?!" Ren giggled and bounded after Rei to help him finish packing. Tala sighed and turned to King. "Do you know what they were talking about?" King sighed and smiled, shaking his head.

"Not a clue," he said. "Now help me reach these top shelves."

* * *

"Hey," Kai said. "I brought coffee." Miguel looked up from his book, surprised, before smiling when he saw Kai.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I told you; I brought coffee," Kai smirked. "And I am also to tell you that you can finally leave this place and I won't have to visit you here anymore."

"So you're saying if I wasn't here in long term care, you wouldn't visit me?" Miguel asked.

"If its for you..." Kai drawled on. "Seriously? I hate hospitals. They're to white and you never know what's in those needles they call injections." Miguel shuddered.

"Gee thanks Kai. Now I will be scared of anymore shots I have left to take," he laughed. Kai smirked and handed him his coffee.

"I went with something cold just in case you spilled it on yourself and have to stay longer then you need to," Kai said.

"Wait, I can leave?" Miguel asked. Kai looked at him, amused.

"Yes," he said. "I'm here to take you out- like a celebration. Just you and me."

"Where's Ren?"

"She's helping the guys move into another house."

"Another house?"

"I'll explain when you see them again," Kai said, choosing to avoid the subject of King for awhile. "So are you going to sit there or let me discharge you from the hospital?"

"Yes sir," Miguel laughed, letting the younger one help him up.

* * *

"It's huge!" Rei said once they were in front of Kai's mansion. "And he didn't want to live here why?"

"He doesn't like big empty places," Tala said. "But if we're here, it can't really be considered big and empty now can it?"

"It can be considered big!" Rei said. Tala shook his head, a smile playing on his face.

"I wonder if Spencer, Ian, and Bryan will move in here with us once we get settled in..." Tala drawled but Rei caught the one word that could always make him blush without fail_. Bryan._

"Bryan's going to be...?" Rei asked, blushing.

"Maybe," Tala said. "We all used to live with Kai before we went to college so it would make sense if we all moved back in..." 'Although with you here, kitty, he won't need to think twice.' Tala thought, smirking.

"Who's Bryan?" King asked.

"Kai's and my childhood friend," Tala paused. "And Rei-Rei's little crush."

"Shut up Tala!" Rei said, blushing an unhealthy shade of red, hitting Tala across the head. Tala laughed before walking through the gates, running away from Rei's hand of fury. King and Ren stared after them before shrugging and walking after them.

* * *

"I'm so lucky to have you," Miguel smiled warmly at Kai, who blushed and looked away.

"I wish you'd stop saying that," Kai muttered, his hand brushing over the spot where Miguel got shot.

"That's one wish I can't grant for you," Miguel said. "Why don't you believe me?" He cupped Kai's cheek and stroked it gently.

"Because! I'm the reason you got shot!" Kai groaned. "If it wasn't for me-"

"If it wasn't for you, you'd never know whether I'd stay with you or not when something bad was inevitably going to happen," Miguel said. "And now you know I'm here for you always." Kai sighed and let Miguel pull him closer. Miguel smiled and captured Kai's lips in a gently kiss, one which Kai had no problem responding to.

He wished he could believe Miguel when he said things like that but his past just wouldn't let him.

* * *

"Rei, where are you?" Ren asked, looking for that cat like boy.

"I'm in here, Ren!" Rei called. Ren entered the room and saw him with a paper and then a whole bunch of colors in bottles spread around him. "You wanna paint?" Ren nodded and sat down next to him. He gave her a small canvas.

"What colors do you want?" he asked. She pointed silently to the orange, the red, and the yellow. He squeezed a small amount of each color on the tin foil he had since he didn't want to go looking through all the unpacked boxes for his paint supplies. Ren dipped the brush in the paint and began to work. Rei smiled at her before pouring his colors out and beginning to paint himself.

Tala peeked into the room they were in and smiled when he saw them working in almost absolute silence. There was music playing because Rei hated the silence and wanted some kind of noise at least. Then there was when Rei and Ren asked questions about colors or just random things.

"Tala?" King asked. "What're you doing?"

"Just checking up on the kids," he smiled. "How do you like it here?"

"It's nice but..."

"But what?" King sighed.

"I feel bad that you had to move because of me..." King said, not looking at Tala. Tala frowned and walked closer to King. He used his index finger to tilt King's chin up so he could look at him properly.

"It's not your fault. This would have happened sooner with or without you," Tala said. "It just happened sooner."

"Why would it have happened even if I wasn't here?" King asked. Tala let his hand drop but King's gaze never left his. Both men were in a trance.

"Well Spencer and Bryan are beginning to have rent problems and Rei's work is beginning to let people go," Tala said. "So Kai would have stepped in and we would have moved in here again. This is where we used to live when we were in high school. So either way, it would have happened and its not your fault." King nodded and hugged Tala. The red head wove his hands to pull the younger man closer.

"So what've you done so far, Ren?" Rei asked, looking at the picture. "Wow! Is this really your first time painting?"

"No, its my second," she said. "Why? Is it bad?"

"No, its really good," Rei said. In red and orange, carefully placed so the colors wouldn't mix, was a phoenix spreading its wings out. In yellow and black, the black taken from the colors he had placed out, was a tiger, only yellow in the outline. The tiger stood protectively over an orange tiger cub with the eyes of a phoenix outlined red and filled in with yellow. The lines were a little misplaced but Rei would bet that if she had a few lessons and practice, she could be an artist for a living.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Miguel asked, smiling as Kai tugged him along.

"Somewhere," Kai grinned. He moved vines and revealed a secret door that was hidden camoflagued in the vines.

"What is this?" Miguel breathed.

"It's a secret entrance that the owner of the bell tower made just for me when they were constructing this place," Kai said. "You can't tell anybody about it, okay?"

"Okay," Miguel nodded.

"You promise?"

"I cross my heart," Miguel swore. Kai nodded, Miguel's promise obviously touching his heart and convincing him because he took out a small golden key and inserted it into the keyhole. He pushed the door open and pocketed the key again.

"C'mon," Kai urged like a small child. He took Miguel's hand and led him into the bell tower. Miguel rose his eyebrow when he noticed that they were on the side most people weren't allowed to be. The only people who usually came on this side were the owner of the bell tower and the people who managed them.

"Wait here," Kai said when they had reached the top. Miguel nodded and watched curiously as Kai disappeared behind the door. He opened the door again and the room was dimly lit. "Okay, come on in." Miguel let Kai take his hand again.

Miguel's eyes widened when he saw the sight laid out before him. There were four gargoyles sitting tightly on stone. They were facing them for once but Miguel frowned. Weren't these the gargoyles that were displayed outside of the bell tower? The walls shimmered all the colors of the rainbow, the mirrors on the roof showing their reflections.

"Do you like it?" Kai asked nervously.

"It's amazing," Miguel answered truthfully.

"I'm glad you like it," Kai smiled.

"But aren't these the gargoyles that are put out at night?"

"They are but during the day, the owner brings them in," Kai said. "So I'm allowed to come in here. I used to come here all the time to get away from everything. The gargoyles made me feel safe," Kai smiled a different smile from before. It was soft in rememberance. Miguel cupped Kai's face and kissed him gently. Kai looked questioningly at him.

"I...I would like to be your gargoyle from now on," Miguel said. Kai's eyes widened in surprise before he touched the hand Miguel was using to cup his cheek.

"I would like that, very much," Kai said. Miguel smiled and kissed him again, pulling him closer then he had ever dared to before.

* * *

Me: And if I read all that, that would have been a mouthful!

Tala: That's why you write it and not read it!

Me: Anyways, please review! Oh, and did anyone catch the hint? It wasn't the one in Owl's speech about Ren and why she revived, although that should help. Can anyone guess who her other DNA donor is?


	7. To Talk is to Talk As See is to Remember

Me: Chapter seven...oh, yay me! Yay!

Tala: Give it a rest!

Disclaimer: Only own Owl, Flute, and Ren...go figure!

_"Owl"_

**_"Flute"_**

* * *

_Owl's POV_

_I cannot believe that Flute! The stupid idiot! I know it's better if she leaves the human world sooner with no ties to anyone but to make her think that she has wings again?! Alright, let me explain..._

_Celestine, as I had said previously, died out two hundred and forty-eight (248) years ago. The Celsestines were an advanced civilization and like other dead civilizations, that was out down fall. We were a winged speceis, thought to be related to birds...In other words, we looked like humans only we had wings. Simple enough?_

_EX#012014 gave up her wings and was senteced to early earth but became a fossil instead of part of the life on earth like we had intended. Well Hiwatari has dubbed my fledging Ren...why do I call her my fledging, you ask? Her parents had been killed when she was born so I took her in and she became my fledging...I guess you could say I'm a second father?_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai," Miguel said.

"Are you positive you want to go in?" Kai asked.

"Yes Kai," Miguel said.

"Are you absolutely-" Miguel sighed and cut Kai off by putting an arm around around his waist and the other on the back of his shoulders to pull him into a passionate kiss. Kai closed his eyes and instantly melted into the kiss. Miguel used his tongue to trace the outline of Kai's lips and Kai opened his mouth readily for him. When the need for oxygen became to great, they parted for air.

"Yes, Kai. How bad can it be?" Miguel asked and Kai sighed.

"I'm back!" Kai shouted as he and Miguel entered through the door.

"Hi Ka-ahhgh-i!" Ren yelped as she tripped over the carpet. Kai rushed over to her but Rei beat him to the punch.

"She's been falling ever since you left," Rei informed him as he picked the girl up and put her back on her feat.

"Seriously?" Kai asked. "Should've named you clusmsy..."

"You okay?" Miguel asked and Ren nodded. Rei smiled.

"I'm Rei Kon. You're...Miguel?" Rei guessed and the blonde nodded. "Hey Tala, I met France!"

"I thought he was Paris?"

"Changed my mind!" Rei said. "So hey, there's a and b, what do you choose?"

"Uh...b?" Miguel asked.

"Good answer," Rei nodded. "C'mon Ren, let's-"

"Call Bryan?" Kai suggested and Rei turned ten shades red.

"Run away!" Rei said as he and Ren ran up the stairs. "Stay there Kai, we have something to show you!"

"So you're gonna call them and have them move in?" Tala asked. "That's gonna take a lot of convincing." Miguel and Kai looked at Tala in surprise as the redhead pushed himself off of the wall and walked calmly towards them.

"They're going to be having financial problems soon, Tala," Kai rolled his eyes. "Bryan will move in as soon as he hears that Rei is and Spencer will move in to keep and eye on us once he hears you've broken something. Ian will move in because we're all here."

"But I haven't broken anything," Tala protested. Kai nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Well then you'd better go break something, shouldn't you?" Kai asked. Tala smirked and rushed up the stairs. "Not that chandelier, Tala!"

"Hello?" Bryan asked.

"Hey, Bryan," Kai said.

"Kai,"

"Bryan,"

"Well?"

"When're you moving in with the rest of us?"

"Moving in where?" Bryan sneered. "Your small little apartment?"

"No, where we lived when we were in high school," Kai said and there was a pause on Bryan's end of the line.

"What caused that?" Bryan asked.

"Well Tala found a friend and none of us had the room to house him with me having Ren and Tala and Rei already running out of space..." Kai said.

"Oh...so I guess Spencer and I are moving in as well?"

"Well Rei's here and you have time to drive him to school when you get to work..." Kai drawled out. "And Spencer needs to keep and eye on- Tala, I said don't break the chandelier!"

"I'm swinging on it, there's a difference!"

"Tala!" King groaned. "Get down here!"

"Who was that?" Bryan asked.

"That was Tala's new friend,"

"Oh..." Bryan said. "fine, let me pass the idea by Spencer when he gets home."

"He's not? Where is he?"

"Forensics called him in," Bryan said.

"Some days you just wanna hate this job," Kai sighed.

"Don't I know it," Bryan sighed. "See you later... and tell Rei that I'll be at his school on career day."

"Will do...do you wanna talk to him?" Kai asked.

"No, I have to go," Bryan said. "Bye."

"Bye," Kai hung up to see Rei and Ren coming down the stairs with paper.

"Who was that?" Rei asked. "And why is Tala on the chandelier?"

"Probably because-" Kai began.

"I can't get down!" Tala shouted.

"That's why," Kai said. "Tala, swing onto the couch! How'd you get up there anyways?"

"I climbed the book-she--lf!" Tala cried as he let go of the chandelier and accidentally landed on top of King and sent the couch backwards.

"This is why I want to become a doctor..." Rei said.

"A wise decision if it keeps you from being like that knuckle head..." Kai said. "Tala, you okay?"

"No!"

"Alright then! Call Ian for me!" Kai said. "So what's with the paper?" Ren held up her picture and Kai's eyes widened considerably.

"Did you paint this?" he asked. Ren nodded shyly.

"She's good," Rei said. "Better then I was at her age."

"Yeah, she is...we should get this framed," Kai said. "What do you think Miguel?"

"It's an awesome picture," Miguel said. "Did you take-" he stopped talking when he remembered that Ren had amnesia.

"So um..." Rei said. "Are you moving in too?"

* * *

"You okay?" Tala asked King who nodded with a blush present on his cheeks. "Okay then." He took out his cell phone and pressed a speed dial.

"I'm at work, dammit Tala,"

"Hi to you too, Ian," Tala said. "So you moving in with us?"

"Where exactly?"

"Where we used to live when we were in high school,"

"Can we talk about this when I'm not about to get fired?"

"Like you weren't on the border line already?"

"Tala!"

"Okay, fine, fine," Tala grumbled. "Bye." Ian hung up without saying goodbye. "Ungrateful shrimp..."

"Uh...can you get off me, Tala?" King said.

"But I rather like this position," Tala smirked wolfishly. King's cheeks dusted a light pink and Tala smirked. He licked the corner of King's lips and then got up, offering a confused King a hand up. King took it and once he was up, Tala flipped the couch up into its correct position.

"You pervert..." King muttered.

"And you know that you love it," Tala winked. "So is Miguel moving in too?" Miguel and Kai had both turned an unhealthy shade of red.

"Well, I still have things to take care of at home...my cousin was supposed to be moving in with me and I wouldn't want to impose," Miguel blushed.

"You wouldn't be imposing, the house is big enough," Rei said, not catching the embarrassment that the couple was portraying.

"You can't really call it a house," King muttered and Miguel for the first time noticed King.

"I thought I was done meeting your family?" Miguel asked.

"Uh, we're not related," Kai fidgeted. "That's King. King, this is Miguel."

"Nice to meet you," King said, shaking Miguel's hand.

"Same here," Miguel said. "How many more are there?"

"Spencer, Ian, and Bryan," Rei said.

"Bryan, Spencer, and Ian," Tala said.

"Ian, Bryan and Spencer," Rei retorted.

"Well...bah!" Tala said.

"Haha, I win," Rei grinned.

"Couldn't you just say 'Ian, Spencer, and Bryan?" Miguel asked.

"No, you'd lose," Rei said. "You can't put the name in the same spot as it was before." Miguel nodded in pretend understanding. Rei nodded in satisfaction and climbed up the stairs with Ren

"You...might get used to them," Kai said.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Miguel said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Kai said. "So did you call Ian?"

"He said that he'll call back when he's not about to get fired," Tala said. Kai snorted.

"Like he wasn't on the border line already?"

"That's what I said but then he said-"

"Tala!" Rei shouted.

"Like that..." Tala said. "What's up, kitten?"

"Help!"

"What?! What did you do?" Tala shouted, skipping three stairs at a time as he rushed up the stairs.

"I need help carrying these boxes into Ren's room," Rei smiled innocently. Kai slapped his forehead, Ren blinked and leaned her head to the right, and Miguel stared at the scene before him.

"You know...I think you were right about me never going to get used to them..." Miguel said.

"I've never tell anyone that they will and I'm not about to start now," Kai said.

* * *

**_Flute's POV_**

_**"You're going to hurt yourself thinking like that,"**_ **_I said. I smirked in satisfaction as he jumped slightly and glared at me._**

_"Flute,"_ _**he snarled.** "What the hell is your problem?"_

**_"What prob-" his hand connected with my cheek. "Did you just slap me?"_**

_"I did," **he said and turned his back to me with indifference.**_

**_"What do you mean what is my problem? She-it should be your problem too! You should have just done like your boss said and let me destroy that lab! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" I hissed._**

_"I raised that fledging, Flute. She is mines. I'm not going to let you destroy her after almost convincing her to suicide," **Owl said. Our glares matched evenly.**_

**_"You're still shorter then me," I noted with satisfaction. _**

_"What does that have to do with anything?"** he asked, his cheeks turning into a dull pink.** "I've always been shorter then you." **I grabbed his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. I knew that his blue eyes were wide with disbelief as I leaned forward to inhale his scent. I nuzzled my cheek against his white hair.**_

_"Fl-Flute..." **he said, going almost limp in my hold.**_

**_"When this is over..." I whispered. "When this is over we'll be with each other again." I pressed my lips to his, meaning it to be simple and sweet but the passion and days of not being together caught up to us and the kiss turned feverish. I forced myself to pull back and I didn't look back as I flew away from his betrayed expression._**

* * *

"Talk to me," Kai said as he flipped open his cell phone and put it against his ear.

"..."

"Really? EX#...wasn't that my...?"

"..."

"You have?"

"..."

"He has?"

"..."

"Alright, I'll be there," Kai said and hung up. "Sorry Miguel, but I got to head into the office."

"Can I go?" Ren asked.

"Well-" Tala said but Kai interrupted.

"Sure. It's just a debriefing an and a questioning for Dr. Zaggart," Kai said. "He's pulled up some research things from that company he's escaped from."

"Alright then," Tala said. "Miguel do you want to stay here?"

"No, I'm going to head home. I need to get things ready for my cousin, anyways," Miguel said.

"I'll drop you off," Kai said immediantly.

"Alright, thanks," Miguel said as Kai took his hand and Ren attached herself onto Kai's free hand and opened the door for them.

"They really do look like a happy family," Rei said when they closed the door.

"What do you call us?" Tala sneered.

"A very disfunctional, happy family?" Rei suggested.

"Odd but I'll take it," Tala said. "Now since Bryan's moving in..." Rei gulped.

"Tala, where's this going...?" Rei asked. Tala grinned evilly.

"I know that this is painful for both of us but we need to have 'the talk'," Tala smirked.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Rei shouted. "King, help! Tala, you gave me 'the talk' when you found out I had a crush on him and then every time I went to a freaking club! I'm sure you won't come up with anything new!"

"Hey Kai..." Ren said after they had dropped off Miguel.

"Yeah Ren?" Kai asked.

"What's your work like?"

"My work...?" Kai said. "Well, we question people, arrest them... we go to crime scenes, so busts..."

"Is that what you were doing when Miguel got shot?" Ren asked. Kai tensed.

"I don't remember telling you that Miguel got shot..." Kai frowned. "Did Miguel tell you?"

"Yeah... he did," Ren lied.

"Oh...well, not exactly," Kai said, relaxing. "We just happened to run into a hunter. Do you remember what that is?"

"Um...someone who hunts for sport?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kai said. "Are you sure that you want to go to the office?"

"Yeah," Ren said.

"Kai, good you're here," Spencer noted.

"Hey," Kai said. "You remember Spencer, Ren?" She nodded slightly and looked at his big hands. They were bigger then she remembered them to be!

"So she remembered her name?" Spencer asked, patting the girl's head.

"No, its just temporary until she remembers her real name," Kai said. "Can she come in? Or do you want her to watch from the outside?"

"She can watch the tape recording with me," Spencer said. "We'll just be outside, Kai. Remember, you don't know his state of mind."

"Zeo!" Ren said.

"Hey, Ren," he smiled. "What're you doing here?"

"Kai..." Ren said. "And you?"

"My dad's being questioned or something," Zeo smiled.

"So kids, do you want to watch with me?" Spencer asked. Ren nodded and Zeo followed idly as Ren jogged several steps to fall in line next to Spencer.

"It's weird that both of our dad's are here, don't you think?" Zeo asked. Ren nodded as she looked through the mirror (A/N: you know those two way mirrors? Or is it one way...? Either way, the one on the detective shows!)

"That's your dad?" Ren asked.

"Yeah," Zeo nodded. "Hey, you okay?"

"There's..." Ren whispered.

"Ren, are you alright?" Spencer asked.

"I know that man... from somewhere," Ren said, her eyes gaining that far away look.

"How can you know my-Ren!"

"Kai, get out here!" Spencer shouted, opening the door.

* * *

Flashback

"You fool, I told you not to give her anything!"

"She needs to eat! She'll die if she doesn't!"

"If Voltaire or Boris finds out about this mistake, we'll be the dead ones! My son needs the research funded by Voltaire! Do you think I care about some experiment's health as long as we get results?!" he shouted. "Zeo is an actual human being where this- this thing is just a creation made in a lab!"

"A creation that we brought to life! We're supposed to take care of it! We have a responsibility, Zaggart! If you haven't noticed, that thing you call your son is just an android as well! This girl was actually living and breathing once-!" a loud crash was heard and the experiment opened her eyes.

"Do you know how hard it was to gather two DNA donor's blood that would work together properly?! That food you gave her could ruin our experiment! She could lose any qualities she possessed as a winged creature!"

End Flashback

"Ren! Ren!" Kai shouted. "Spencer, what happened?"

"I don't know! One minute she's saying she knows Dr. Zaggart and the next she's on the floor!" Spencer said.

"Ren, come on...open your eyes, baby girl," Kai begged. "I'm here, its me, Kai. Come one, please..."

"Kai, we should get her to a hospital," Spencer said. Kai nodded and lifted the petite child into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Zaggart. We're going to have to continue this later," Kai said.

"Let us come with you," Dr. Zaggart said. "Maybe I can be of some help." Kai nodded and followed Spencer out to the car, Zeo and Dr. Zaggart behind them.

"She's going to be fine," Spencer told Kai as he placed Ren on the stretcher. Kai nodded.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stay here," the nurse said. Kai looked crestfallen as he watched his foster daughter disappear into a room.

"You said that she is your foster daughter, Kai?" Dr. Zaggart asked. Kai nodded faintly. Dr. Zaggart frowned and put a hand on Zeo's shoulder.

Flashback

"Who were the donors?" Dr. Zaggart asked when he saw the body in the green liquid.

"Um...a Kai Hiwatari and a Rei Kon," one of the scientists said.

"Interesting...what color are its eyes?" he asked, able to tell her hair was black because it flowed down past her knees.

"We're not sure, sir but her donor's eyes were red and gold. We're a little behind schedule...she was expected to open her eyes about twenty hours ago but she hasn't yet- oh, it seems she's waking up,"

There was flutters of her eyes, squinting as she got used to the light, and then the liquid was drained and as the door opened, she fell into a shivering heap on the floor, a blanket was placed over her shivering form and she opened her eyes fully. Her orange eyes stared at him questioningly. Her eyes shut again as she collapsed into the waiting arms of the scientist.

"Why did it faint?" Dr. Zaggart asked.

"It's to be expected. She isn't use to inhaling anything other then the purifier that was in the container. Then the exhaustion of seeing other people for the first time in maybe two hundred years and taking her first breath of oxygen,"

End Flashback

* * *

"Zeo, do you know that girl?" Dr. Zaggart asked as he pulled his son to the side.

"Yeah, she's in my class," Zeo said.

"Oh, good. I... I want you to keep an eye on her. But under no circumstances, are you to get close to her. Do I make myself clear? Zeo?" Dr. Zaggart asked, his grip on Zeo's shoulder tightening.

"Yes," Zeo winced and then the pressure on his shoulder lightened and Dr. Zaggart nodded.

"-she'll be fine...just exhaustion and she's underweight," the nurse was telling Kai and Spencer. "Do you know why?"

"No...I'm her foster father and a detective," Kai said. "She was found at a crime scene and remembers nothing about her past life or anyone in it...but we believed who ever had her in their custody had abused her."

"Alright then, you can see her now," she said.

"Kai!" Dr. Zaggart said. "We'll take our leave now. Give...Ren our best regards." Kai nodded.

"You dont want to see her?" Spencer asked.

"I just remembered I have something to do at home," Dr. Zaggart said. "And I need Zeo's help." he added before Kai could say anything. Spencer nodded and he and Kai walked down the hallway with the nurse.

"I don't trust that man, Kai," Spencer said.

"I agree that there's something wrong with him," Kai whispered back. "And the boy?"

"I think the boy cares about her," Spencer said. Kai nodded.

"Yeah... but how much?" he asked.

* * *

Me: Whoa...chapter finished. Oh me, oh my, I finished it sooner then I expected!

Tala: Did I ever give Rei the talk?

Rei: Why me?! Why me?!

Me: Maybe...maybe not... so did anyone catch on that Rei was the other DNA donor?

Kai: She might not be able to update for awhile so she asks for your forgiveness and please review.


	8. There Is Danger In Knowledge

Me: I meant to get this up sooner, so sorry!

Tala: Shouldnt' you just put it up and pretend you didn't forget about it?

Me: Just shut up...shut up and walk away.

Tala: Then who's gonna do the disclaimer?

Ian: She doesn't own beyblade.

Tala: -gasp-Traitor!

Ian and Me:...

* * *

"And so this is…" Rei was staring at Tala in horror who was trying to give him the talk even though he had about god knows how many times.

"Tala, you better not be harassing Rei," a gruff voice said.

"Bryan! My savior!" Rei said happily, running up to hug the man for saving him. Bryan wrapped his free hand around the boy's shoulders.

'He's either really oblivious to Rei's feelings or he's just blind to his own,' Tala mused. "What cha got in the box, man?"

"Just some food," Bryan said. "Don't need Rei tiring himself out from cooking. What's all this talk about a savior?"

"He was trying to give me 'the talk'," Rei hissed, glaring at Tala.

"You've given it to him god knows how many times," Bryan rolled his eyes. "Unless something's changed Tala…"

"Nope, nothing much," Tala said, seeming to be off in his own world.

"You gonna let go of me so I can get this food into the kitchen?" Bryan asked. Rei blushed and nodded, reluctantly letting go of the older man.

"I thought I heard someone else…" King said.

"Oh, yeah… Bryan's here," Tala said offhandedly, concentrating on Rei. "Hey, Rei, you and I need to have a little talk later." Rei didn't respond but instead picked up Ren, who had come in with King, and went upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" King asked. Tala sighed.

"It's not so much of an 'alright or not' situation… More of a Rei has a crush on Bryan situation," Tala sighed. King was silent before giving Tala a quick hug. As he was about to pull away, Tala wrapped his hand around the petite man and pulled him into his chest.

"Tala?" King found himself whispering.

"It's easier to think…" Tala whispered, "when you're close to me." King felt his cheeks heat up and allowed himself to be enveloped by Tala's warmth. He felt fingers threading through his hair and he pushed himself closer to Tala, if that was possible.

Tala's phone began to ring and he used one hand to answer it, frowning when he saw that it was a hospital number.

"Hello?"

"Tala…its Kai,"

"Oh hey… why are you calling from the hospital?"

"Ren fainted,"

"What?! Is she okay?" Tala asked.

"She's fine…we're just waiting until she wakes up," Kai said. Tala frowned, hearing the man stressed out was never a good thing.

"You need me to come over there?" Tala asked.

"I think…I think we'll be fine," Kai sighed. "Look, I want you to get dinner ready. It is a simple, easy task. Can you do that for me?"

"I could…but Bryan brought it over for us," Tala said. "Can we eat that instead?"

"Even better," Kai said. "I gotta call Ian now, see you at home."

"Alright, bye," Tala said, hanging up.

"What was that about?" King asked.

"Ren fainted," Tala said and then he saw King's expression. "She'll be fine…just needs bed rest, you know?" King nodded.

"Okay…" he said. "Okay…" Tala sighed and led King to the couch, sitting both of them down.

* * *

"I have to get back to work Kai," Spencer said. Kai looked up when the man placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

"Thanks for staying, Spence," Kai sighed.

"She's going to be alright," Spencer said. "I mean, come on, she hangs around Tala."

"You've been spending too much time around Ian and Rei," Kai rolled his eyes. "Go on and get your butt to work before it wears off on me. Go on, go." Spencer chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Kai sighed and leaned back in his chair. He didn't really want to leave with her waking up but-

"THE DONOR IS NOT-" Kai looked up and rushed forward just in time to catch Ren from falling off the hospital bed. He gave her sleeping form a weird look and then she blinked slowly and opened her eyes.

"Owl?" she muttered.

"I'm not a bird, Ren," Kai said, amused. "Were you dreaming?"

"Uh, yeah…I think," she said. "That's like day dreaming but you're sleeping, right?"

"Yeah," Kai said. "So do you remember your dream? You were saying something about a donor not being something."

"No! No, I don't remember!" she said, bolting into a standing position. "Nope, why would I be dreaming about a donor?"

"Hey, your dream, kiddo," Kai shrugged. "You ready to go?"

"Sure? Where are we?" she asked.

"Hospital. You fainted," Kai said. "You sure you're alright?"

"Fine…" Ren said smiling innocently. "Let's go…" she took Kai's hand and Kai allowed her to pull him out of the hospital.

'She's obviously lying to me…' Kai thought. 'But if she doesn't want to tell me, she's not very likely too if I tell her I know that she's lying. She'll just deny it.' He opened the car door for Ren and then handed her his cell phone

"Why are you giving me your cell phone?" Ren asked.

"You know what a cell phone is?" Kai asked, surprised.

"Well, you and Tala talk on them so much…" Ren said. 'Shoot… He's gonna find out sooner or later!'

"Call Tala…and tell him you're okay? You know how to use it?"

"Yeah," she said. Kai watched her from the corner of his eye as he backed out of the parking lot. He frowned when she had dialed his number without going through the phone book or hitting the speed dial.

"Ren, did you memorize his number?" Kai asked.

"Yeah," she said. Kai raised his eyebrow.

"When did you…?"

"Hi Uncle,"

"……."

"No, I'm fine,"

"……."

"Kai's here,"

"……."

"I memorized your number," Ren said gleefully.

"……."

"Okay, here," Ren said, handing the phone to Kai. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hey," Kai said.

"She memorized my number," Tala said.

"Probably when I told her to call you after we painted," Kai said. "Anything from Ian?"

"Not yet," Tala said. "He's probably working extra hours."

"Ian?" Kai snorted. "Whose good side is he trying to get on?"

"The one that doesn't get him fired," Tala said.

"Point taken,"

"Hey, did you get a hold of Ian? You said that you needed to call him," Tala said.

"Yeah, I did. I'll tell you about it when we get home," Kai said.

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye," Kai said, hanging up the phone. He sighed, remembering his phone conversation with Ian.

* * *

Flashback

"_Hello?" Ian answered._

"_Hey midget," Kai said._

"_Are you trying to get me fired too?" Ian grumbled._

"_No, that's all Tala. I need you to get some information for me. Can you do that?" Kai asked._

"_Sure but make it fast,"_

"_EX#012014. I need information on it," Kai said. "And while you're at it, look up Dr. Zaggart. He was head of the experiment so he shouldn't cause too much of a problem."_

"_Wasn't that your grandfather's thing that was bred to kill you?" Ian said lazily, twirling the phone cord around his finger._

"_As far as we know," Kai said. "And Ian?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_Stop twirling the cord around your finger,"_

"_How'd you-?!"_

"_It gives off bad reception," Kai smirked. "And you are moving in with us, right?"_

"_You and Tala won't leave me alone until I do, will you bastards?"_

"_Not a chance," Kai said._

"_Fine, fine... just give me a few days," Ian said._

"_Glad you understand,"_

"_See you,"_

"_Bye," Kai hung up and put the phone in his pants pocket._

End Flashback

* * *

Ren sighed as she played back her phone conversation with Tala. She hoped that Kai hadn't yet reached the conclusion that she remembered her past- not to mention number she shouldn't remember.

Flashback

"_Ren, did you memorize his number?" Kai asked._

"_Yeah," she said. Kai raised his eyebrow. _

"_When did you…?" _

"_Hi Uncle,"_

"_Hey baby girl. So you finally decided to wake up…You're not in extensive care or anything are you?"_

"_No, I'm fine,"_

"_Where's Kai?"_

"_Kai's here,"_

"_Alright…So you gonna give him the phone?"_

"_I memorized your number," Ren said gleefully._

"_Really? He didn't tell you? Don't answer that. Can I talk to him?"_

End Flashback

* * *

"Damn…why do we have to dig through all this junk?" a worker asked.

"Cause it's our jobs," his friend elbowed him.

"What's the story behind this freaking place anyways? It's giving me the chills."

"They said a lab experiment went wrong and some chemicals blew up,"

"Damn, what kind of chemicals were they messing with?"

"Dangerous ones,"

"This is why I didn't become a scientist,"

"No, you didn't become a scientist because you had a crappy grade in science,"

"Hey, what's that?"

"Documents…on EX#012014?" he said, picking it up.

* * *

_EX#012014_

_Dominant blood donor: Kai Hiwatari_

_Subdominant blood donor: Rei Kong_

_Considered donors: Tala Ivanov (wasn't used because the project had more chance of being found out)_

_Bryan Kuznetsov (was tested but ended up in failure)_

_Hiro Granger (His father, Bruce Granger, threatened to stop working on the project)_

_Breed: Celestine_

_Celestine: A civilization said to have died out approximately anywhere from two hundred and forty-five (245) years to two hundred and fifty-two (252) years._

_In legend, Celestine citizens were said to be a peaceful, docile race. But their choice of weapons, the way their bone structure was shaped, and the documents that were found and translated (Translated by Bruce Granger) suggest that the Celestine were not peaceful and docile…but trained killers, with the lust for blood when threatened or sometimes even when they were not in danger. _

_Bruce found another document that suggested that usually, the Celestine were able to overcome the bloodlust but EX#012014 (with the right blood donors) is believed to have the traits that the man sponsoring this project is looking for to become a weapon that cannot be killed._

_When the fossil was revived and docile, unusually so, it became obvious to the sponsor that the other donor should have been Tala Ivanov, no matter the cost. But we can't just turn the child back into a fossil. It's too late for that...and now all of our lives are in danger. By the sponsor and the things that attack the labs randomly, one demanding that the child be given to him and the other that she be killed immediantly..._

_The others think that there is only one of them but I can see that there are two... The second one claims that she will become unusually (and uncharacteristically) violent if she is allowed to live...the other says he will control her..._

_I don't know which one of their hands I want that girl to go to when they finally decide to destroy the lab but for now...we are moving her. The sponsor doesn't want the Celstine, that had somehow survived for over two hundred years, to get their hands on her. _

_But she is undoubtfully going to take the path of destruction, on the sponsor's side or not, I don't know. _

* * *

Me: I wanted to put more Miguel/Kai in there! I really did but I couldn't find a spot...wah!

Tala: Quit complaining...

Me: So how'd you guys like it? Please review!

Tala: By the way, she's just making this up as she goes along...

Me: Not all of it!

Tala: Oh yeah?

Me: Yeah! The eye thing I thought of in science class! So ha!


	9. What Did She Call Me?

Me: This is chapter nine! Sorry it took so long to update!

Kai: Why did it take so long to update?

Me: Uh... disclaimer please!

Ren: She only owns me, Owl, and Flute.

Rei: Thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter! Please read and review again!

* * *

Ren watched as she-her past self- destroyed the last building standing. Her two toned hair flowed in the wind. Her eyes weren't orange though. They had become a sickly red color. It made her sick. It wasn't her adopted father's kind of beautiful scarlet red. It was a distorted kind of red, hiding the true colors of her eyes…well, what would have been the true colors of her eyes if Kai and Tala's DNA had been mixed.

Her past self had gone mad.

Flute and Owl had sealed her power hungry self up, themselves along with her. When she had been awoken, they too had been awoken.

Back then she wasn't known as Ren.

"_**You're merely a shadow of your former self," the proud woman told her. Her black hair flew with the wind and her red eyes lost their distorted color, bleeding into a purple combination. The color that would have been Ren's if she had had Tala and Kai's DNA rather then Rei and Kai's.**_

"_Better to be a shadow then… then what you are, Shi-Hime," Ren said. Shi-Hime snorted._

"_**We were created to bring havoc to this world, Ren," Shi-Hime said. "That orange color in your eyes doesn't suit you." It was almost like she had a paint brush because Ren was staring into a mirror behind a waterfall and her eyes had turned ice blue. **_

_**Like Tala's.**_

"_I'm not a killer," she said dismissively and with a brush of her hand, the mirror disappeared and her eyes returned to their orange color._

"_**You're too passive to actually be my heir," Shi-Hime frowned.**_

"_I am too passive because I am not your heir," Ren said. "Flute and Owl made sure of that."_

"_**Ah yes, our precious Owl," Shi-Hime said. "You realize that he didn't want Flute before? I was the only one in Owl's eyes. If you embrace your trued Celestine nature-"**_

"_Leave me," Ren spoke. The words dripped from her mouth like person._

"_**You'll want him back, Ren!" Shi-Hime shouted as the dream began to fade. "You'll always want him back! He was never Flute's to begin with!"**_

"_And he was never yours to love- he is mine!" _

"Ren?" Ren awoke with a start.

"Zeo?" she said quietly.

"You fell asleep," he smiled. "The bell rang, it's lunch time." Ren nodded, grabbing her lunch and following him out.

"Hey," Hikaru grinned. "Have a good dream?"

"I wouldn't say good," she said quietly. Kennosuke raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" Kennosuke asked.

"Yeah," she yawned, stretching. "Any of you guys heard of 'Celestine'?"

"No," Kennosuke said.

"What's that?" Daichi asked.

"Celestine?" Hikaru said doubtfully.

"My dad was researching that," Zeo said. "For some reason, he's not too fond of you."

'For good reason,' she thought. They passed a clear window and she froze, seeing a flash of red where her eyes were.

"Ren?" Daichi asked. "What's up? Is something in the window?"

"What color are my eyes?" she asked, grabbing the nearest person who happened to be Kennosuke.

"Orange?" he said. She looked back in the window and relaxed slightly.

"I must have imagined it," she said. "Sorry." Kennosuke hung back by Hikaru.

"You think…?" Kennosuke asked quietly.

"Well, she does have amnesia," Hikaru whispered back.

"Be careful," Kennosuke said.

"Same to you," Hikaru said. "That was just weird…"

"She probably caught a reflection of light or something!" Daichi said loudly.

"Sh-shut up, Daichi!" they said in unison, covering his mouth.

"Huh?" Ren and Zeo looked back.

"What are they doing?" Ren asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Playing, I think," Zeo sweat dropped. "Hey…"

"Hm?"

"You don't seem as… what's the word, naïve? Yeah, I guess you don't seem as naïve as before," Zeo said. "Are you getting your memory back?"

'"_**You're merely a shadow of your former self,"'**_ the words came to mind.

"Something like that," she said. 'Kai really is my father- er mother, father? Let's just go with Daddy… so Kai is my dad. They took his blood and they took Rei's blood and mixed them together to revive what they thought would be Shi-Hime. Instead they got me. All I need to become like Shi-Hime is to-'

'_**Is to have Tala's blood,'**_

'_No one asked you. I can think for myself,'_

'_**You're welcome,' Shi-Hime snickered. **_Ren frowned.

"Ren?" Zeo asked.

"Hm?"

"You… uh…"

"Huh?" she looked down, finally realizing that she had tripped…

And had landed on Zeo.

* * *

"Are you okay, Kai?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah, fine, why?" he asked.

"Well, you seem quiet," Miguel said.

"Something's up with Ren," Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Miguel frowned. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Kai said. "But…"

"But what?" Miguel asked.

"She memorized Tala's phone number and she can't even remember her own past. That kind of think just doesn't happen," Kai said. "At least not with the amnesic patients I've worked with."

"Ren's probably a special case," Miguel pointed out. "Have you ever met anyone with orange eyes?"

"Have you ever met anyone with red eyes?" Kai retaliated.

"Yeah, you," Miguel said. Kai chuckled and shook his head. Miguel smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Kai immediately responded to.

"Have you tried looking up…" Miguel said in between kisses, "the previous owners of the house?" Kai pulled back.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, Ren was found in that house all by herself, right?" Miguel said. "So, who owned the-"

"Voltaire…" Kai hissed, getting up. "Come on."

"Who?" Miguel asked, following Kai out the door.

"My grandfather. The bastard gave me the thing that was made to kill me!"

"What?" Miguel asked. "Kai!" Kai wasn't listening, he had pulled out his cell phone.

"Ian, EX #012014, could it look human?" Kai asked.

"I suppose it could, why?"

"I think its Ren,"

"Who?"

"My adopted daughter,"

"Well you shouldn't need to worry about it,"

"Why not? And it's a she," Kai said.

"Fine. Her. I researched it- her, sorry, sorry. Anyways, what color are her eyes?"

"Orange, what does-"

"Congratulations, Kai. You're grandfather must have been so proud. Did you tell your mother?"

"Ian, what are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Kai!" Miguel said, trying to find out what was going on.

"Rei's the sub donor,"

"Sub donor?"

"When your Ren was created, the fossil was given two different kinds of blood. Your blood, giving the red color and Rei's the other donor, giving her the yellow and they make orange. Shi-Hime, a.k.a, EX# 012014, had purple eyes. If it had been Tala's blood, then you'd have something to worry about,"

"So what're you saying?" Kai asked.

"She's harmless- just don't let her get Tala's blood into an open wound, the mouth, nose… any way into her blood, saliva, or naval passages… I don't think that you need to worry about other places unless Tala decides to become a pedophile."

"No, he's smitten with someone," Kai said. "Just hurry up and move in."

"Roger that, captain,"

"Kai?" Miguel asked with concern. Kai sighed and turned around.

"Ren's EX# 012014," Kai said. (A/N: I need shorter numbers!)

"What's that?" Miguel frowned.

"She's an experiment designed to kill me," Kai said.

"What?! Well you can't just-"

"I'm not abandoning her!" Kai snapped.

"But she's designed to kill you, Kai!" Miguel said.

"She's a child!"

"_It's_ an experiment- hence the 'EX# 012014!"

"If I recall correctly, she was in my life first," Kai said icily.

"Kai..." Miguel said. "I'm just worried about you..."

"And you're not worried about her?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"Well it sure-"

"Daddy?"

* * *

_About the same time as, "She memorized Tala's phone number..."... Ren's school got out._

"Uncle Tala? Where's Daddy?" Ren asked.

"He's on a date," Tala said, raising an eyebrow. "What's up, Ren? You've never called him 'daddy'."

"Oh, uh..." she blinked. 'I can't tell him he is my dad!'

"Gettting used to him, huh?" Tala smiled. "Well, let's go."

"See ya guys," Ren said with a smile.

"Bye Ren," Zeo said.

"See you tomorrow," Kennosuke said.

"Later," Hikaru said.

"Can I copy-"

"No, Daichi!" the boys said, hitting him on the head.

"Her uncle's a detective?" Hikaru asked.

"Guess so," Zeo said.

"He's always busting Tyson for things," Daichi said. "But I thought he didn't have any siblings?"

"Ren's adopted," Zeo said. "Tala's her uncle and Kai is her adoptive father."

"Oh that makes sense," Hikaru said.

_A car ride time and then some later..._

"But she's designed to kill you, Kai!" Miguel said.

"She's a child!"

"_It's_ an experiment- hence the 'EX# 012014!"

"If I recall correctly, she was in my life first," Kai said icily.

"Kai..." Miguel said. "I'm just worried about you..."

"And you're not worried about her?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"Well it sure-"

"Daddy?" Ren whispered. Kai turned when he heard Ren's voice.

"Hey, squirt," he said, trying to smile. Ren ran to him and hugged him. 'How much did she hear?' he mouthed to Tala.

'Kill you?' Tala mouthed back.

'Explain later,' Kai promised. "Listen, Ren-"

"Daddy," she cried. "You know?" Tears fell down her face.

"Ren...?" Tala asked, "Know what?"

"I-I'm..."

"She's EX# 012014," Kai said quietly, picking her up. "You're okay, shh, you're okay."

"Kai, I'm-" Miguel said.

"It's fine. You were just worried. But we need to have a talk. All of us," Kai said.

* * *

"So if Shi-Hime had these killing capabilities, why did she need yours and my blood?" Tala asked.

"Because her eyes," Ren answered. "Any combination that would make her- my eyes purple... it could even have been Miguel- just as long as it was a pair with red and blue eyes or purple eyes with a color that couldn't be mixed."

"And Rei is your...?" Miguel asked.

"Dad,"

"I thought I was?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In the sense that you're a male but my hair is black. Rei's hair is black and my eyes are orange because they're both subdominant colors so they mixed," Ren said quietly. "In the process of my looks, you're my mom."

"Always knew you'd be-" Tala snickered and Kai glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"Don't," he threatened.

"Be what?" Miguel asked.

"Bottom," Rei said, coming into the room. "Right?"

"How much did you hear?" Kai asked.

"The part about you being dot dot dot," Rei said.

"Where's King?" Tala asked, looking around.

"He's sleeping, I think," Rei said. "Ack- I forgot to turn off the oven!" With that he ran into the kitchen.

"Can we not tell Rei yet?" Ren asked quietly.

"Sure, kid, sure," Kai said, letting her rest against him.

"Hey, I have a question," Tala said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Does that mean you're actually a girl?" Tala asked.

"No," Ren said. They stared at her.

"Then...?" Kai asked.

"By human definition, I'm female," Ren said. "I bear the young but..."

"But?" Miguel encouraged.

"I'll never go through human things like 'periods,'" Kai and Tala inwardly sighed in relief.

"Anything else?" Kai asked.

"Within... let's see... maybe when I'm at the ages of twenty-one through twenty-eight, I'll... oh wait. I can't tell you that," Ren said.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"Well, let me just put it this way; Shi-Hime is yours and Tala's daughter," Ren said. "The Celestine traveled through time and got your DNA. The scientists in your future accidentally mixed up on whether you were the subdominant or the dominant donor, daddy."

"But they could have gotten my DNA instead?" Miguel asked. "Instead of Tala's?"

"Yeah but Tala had more of a killer's whim in him then you did," Ren said. "Don't worry too much about it, Papa. You'd be better off not knowing about Shi-Hime." They sat in silence as Ren got up to go up the stair case but then Miguel caught something.

"Wait, what'd you call me?" he asked.

* * *

Me: Again, sorry its taken me so long to update this! I ran out of inspiration...

Kai: And apparently its back.

Rei: I'm a... what am I?

Me: No clue.

Miguel: Please read and review!


	10. The Aftermath

Me: This is now finished and I'm getting that feeling whenever I finish one of my stories long worked on stories. Happy, a little sad, and bubbling with anticipation.

Since I like the ending so much and din't want to interrupt it by asking you to review down there, I'll ask here; Please read and review!

Kai: Please read and review.

* * *

"Miguel?" Kai asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Miguel said.

"What're you thinking about?" Miguel sighed.

"She called me papa," he said. "How am I supposed to feel about that? Are you sure she's not an experiment from-"

"I am an experiment from the future," Ren said quietly, coming into the kitchen. "You humans accidentally documented us as the past. Our civilization died because of a time warp that brought us back about two hundred and fifty years into your past."

"So you actually know us?" Kai asked. "From the future?" Ren nodded.

"This changed everything," Ren sighed. "And I'm glad." Without waiting to give the men time to question what she said, she went upstairs looking for King and Tala.

"Uncle Tala? Uncle King?" she asked knocking on the door. King opened the door for her.

"Hi Ren," he smiled. "Tala went out, did you need something?"

"No… I was just seeing if you were still here," she smiled softly. "Thanks." King nodded and watched as she went into her room. 'Is there something bothering her?' he thought with a frown. He hadn't gotten to talk much with Ren but he still felt obligated to protect her for some reason… it was like he knew her.

Ren stared in the mirror at her eyes. She was so close to having been the one to destroy Kai and Miguel... Shi-Hime had done it the first time. Then she proceded to live on with her life and being the killing machine that she was, there was no guilt.

But for Ren, it was piling up high.

"He doesn't know that I've killed him once... and that I could do it again," Ren whispered, leaning on the counter and placing her face in her hands. "How could I have killed him?"

**_"What do you mean, 'how'?" Shi-Hime asked, unamused. "You know exactly how we-"_**

_"Shut up!" Ren hissed. "I am nothing like you!"_

**_"Really?" Shi-Hime asked. "Because the way I see it, you're exactly like me."_**

_"Don't flatter yourself," Ren said, turning around to face the proud women. "The only way that could happen would be if-"_

_**"You took Flute's life?" Shi-Hime asked. Ren flinched.**_

_"I was going to say if I got the allele for blue eyed blood in my blood system," Ren said. "I'm not ending Flute's life. I don't care what sort of relationship that you had with Owl. He isn't yours."_

_**"So then he is yours?" Shi-Hime scoffed. "I don't think so."**_

_"The only reason you got him was because you killed Flute," Ren snapped. "I do not want Owl. Owl may be mine but he is not my lover."_

**_"He was mine!" Shi-Hime hissed, taking a threatening step closer to Ren._**

_"You never gave him the chance to talk to Flute," Ren said dissmissively. "And don't act like you can hurt me. We both know that this is my body."_

"Miguel!" Kai's shout brought them out of their trance and so did the loud gun shots that filled the room. Ren through the door open.

"Daddy! Papa!" Ren cried, running down the stairs.

"Stay there, Ren!" Kai said, shielding Miguel with his body behind the couch. "Don't move!" Ren skidded to a halt, grabbing onto the banister so she wouldn't fall down the stairs and into the line of fire.

_"I need Miguel's blood," Ren thought wildly. "I can't help anyone like this!"_

**_"Oh my, you are pathetic," Shi-Hime said. Ren turned to glare at her._**

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

**_"I understand now. You haven't fully tapped into my memory, EX#012014. I'm EX#013015. I can't believe they didn't get the documents right and give your right number,"_**

_"What's your point?" Ren asked._

**_"My point is that you don't need Miguel or Tala's blood to become a killer Ren. We already are killers,"_**

_"Speak for yourself!" Ren snapped._ She rushed down the stairs when the bullets ceased and ducked behind the couch with Kai and Miguel.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" Kai hissed. "Go back!"

"A little to late for that, daddy," Ren said. She saw that Miguel was bleeding on his left side. "Did it hit his heart?"

"Shoulder," Miguel winced.

"Papa..." Ren whispered. She ducked down again as another round of bullets came flying at them, some piercing through the couch. She glanced through one of the holes and her mind was made up. Hesitantly, she dabbed her fingers with Miguel's blood. Kai didn't notice her actions until her fingers were already near her lips.

"Ren, what are you doing?!" Kai asked.

"Saving you," she whispered, licking the blood off her fingers.

And then all of hell broke loose.

* * *

"Did you know she could do that?" Miguel asked, staring at Ren's unconcious body.

"No, I didn't," Kai whispered, "We need to get you two to the hospital... can you walk? Where's King and Rei?"

"Kai!" Rei shouted, running into the house with King.

"You guys got out alright?" Kai breathed in relief.

"I went with Tala and King met up with us... before this happened," Rei said.

"I'm so sorry, Kai! If I'd known-" King said.

"No, its better if you'd left," Kai said. "We need to get these two to the hospital."

* * *

"What're you thinking?" Kai asked Miguel.

"She's dangerous," Miguel said.

"She did it to save us,"

"She could have just as easily killed us,"

"But she didn't," Kai reminded him. "I'm not letting her go... I don't want to let you go but that child was in my life first-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kai. I just think that maybe... its to hectic around here," Miguel sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I've got enough to move outside of here for awhile- a few years actually... would you want to live somewhere else?" Miguel asked.

"But Ren has school and her friends-"

"She needs stability... and someone's looking for her, trying to get you and her off the map," Miguel said. Kai sighed.

"Russia,"

"What about Russia?" Miguel asked.

"Russia is the last place he would expect me to return to," Kai said. "I'll talk about it with Ren... and in a couple of years, maybe we'll move back."

"Okay," Miguel said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hiwatari?" a nurse asked.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"Your daughter is awake," Kai nodded and was about to get up when Miguel got hold of his arm. Kai looked confused and then Miguel pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm for whatever you want to do," Miguel told Kai. Kai nodded and walked across the hall into Ren's room.

"Ren?" Kai asked.

"Hi daddy," she smiled weakly.

"Hi sweetheart," Kai said, giving her a weak smile in return. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Ren said. "Miguel and I don't have the same blood type so its messing with my system more then I thought it would."

"You knew that you and Miguel didn't have the same blood type?" Kai asked.

"It's why EX# 000013 failed. Miguel didn't have the right blood type," Ren yawned. "Am I going back into the ground?"

"What?" Kai frowned. "No, of course not. I was actually coming in here to talk to you about moving to Russia."

"Russia?" Ren frowned. "But Great Grandfather-"

"Call him Voltaire," Kai said. "And when he is arrested, we will come back here."

"But-"

_"Ren,"_

"Owl?" Ren said. The window blew open and the Celestine creature came in.

"Who's this?" Kai asked.

"My Owl," Ren said. "Where's Flute?"

_"He is fine... thanks to you, my little Ren," Owl smiled. "You brought peace to this time."_

"All I did was take Miguel's blood," Ren said.

_"And you didn't kill Miguel and Kai this time. Last time, Shi-Hime killed them but a time warp saved them and brought us back again. Now they're safe and so are you, to do as you please," Owl said. "There is no more danger of you reverting to a killer with someone else's blood."_

"Is that why it's messing with her system?" Kai asked.

_"Yes it is," Owl nodded. "Hold out your arm. I'll suck out the blood for you."_

"But won't it affect you too?" Kai asked.

_"There is no threat for me reverting to a killer but the Celestine were never a peaceful race. We are your 'vampires' so to speak," Owl said. "Mind you, we don't do that anymore."_ Ren offered him her arm and he bit into it, sucking out the blood. The heart moniter began to resond and Kai could tell that her heart was back on track when Owl pulled away.

_"Flute and I will be checking on you periodically, Ren," Owl said. "So we'll see you again before you take off to Russia."_

_

* * *

_

At the airport-

"So you're leaving?" Kennosuke asked.

"I'll be back... in a few years," Ren said. "When they catch Voltaire."

"Who's Voltaire?" Daichi asked.

"Haven't you been listening to a word she's been saying?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Daichi said and they stared at the boy.

"Is Zeo coming?" she asked, looking around.

"Not sure," Hikaru said. "He said he'd try..." Ren nodded sadly. She understood.

"Come here," she told Kennosuke, pulling him closer to her.

"What are you-"

"Hikaru likes you too," she whispered. "Okay?" Kennosuke turned bright red.

"Why's he all red?" Daichi asked.

"No reason," Ren said.

"Ren, we're need to go soon," Kai said.

"Thanks for seeing me off guys," she said.

"Group hug!" Hikaru declared, pulling them into a hug.

"Hikaru!" Kennosuke protested.

"I can't feel my ribs..." Ren said.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Daichi said and Hikaru and everyone else instantly let go. "Just kidding."

"Guess this is goodbye," Ren said.

"Ren, wait!"

"Zeo?!" Ren said. "How did you-?" He cut her off, pulling her into a hug, kissing her in the process.

"I'll... I'll be waiting," he panted. "Take care of yourself." Ren nodded mutely and let Kai take her hand and walk her over to Miguel, Rei, King, and the other Russians.

"Bye..." she whispered.

"You'll see them again," King coaxed.

"Whatever happened with Claude and Tyson- and his brother?" Kai asked Tala and Miguel.

"Claude said they'd probably have a job for me if they didn't shut the bookstore down," Miguel said. "And he made me promise to call him every other week or something like that..."

"Tyson and Hiro have had a very long chat and they're moving in with their grandpa," Tala said. "The kendo dude."

"And I'm leaving the task force!" Ian yawned. "I think I'll go work in a mine or something."

"They don't have any more mines to work in," Spencer said.

"Just be a CEO or something and hack everybody," Bryan sneered.

"Don't give him ideas," Rei hissed.

"Papa?" Ren asked Miguel.

"Yes, pumpkin?" he asked.

"We're coming back right?"

"Of course we are," Miguel said.

* * *

And so they moved to Russia until Ren was seventeen.

* * *

"Do you think that sometimes it was all a dream?" Kennosuke asked, his hand around Hikaru's waist.

"Couldn't be a dream!" Daichi said. "Then we'd all have had the same dream!"

"And we still contact her reguarly," Zeo reminded them.

"Yeah..." Hikaru said. "It's been what... seven, six years?"

"What's been seven or six years?" They turned around and they were greeted with familiar orange eyes.

"Ren!"

* * *

_**So a little aftermath to fill you in on the six years that were missed.** _

_Kai and Miguel got married a little after one year of moving to Russia. They both kept their last name until last year which was when Kai had full access to his accounts. Kai changed his last name to Miguel's last name. Ren kept the last name 'Hiwatari' because Kai and Miguel were unable to have children of their own and Ren would legally be able to say that she was the Hiwatari heir. This was to keep Voltaire from gaining access to Kai's inheritance again._

_King and Tala also got married. King changed his last name to Ivanov. They have no children but see Rei as their child and yes, Tala still tries to give Rei the sex talk every other day. He does it to see Rei squirm._

_Rei and Bryan started dating when Rei turned twenty-one. They are still going strong._

_Spencer and Ian... there's not really much to say about them. They saw different people but no one ever took. Eventually, Spencer met someone on his trip to Germany, three years after moving to Russia, a certain purple haired noble if you know who I mean. Ian, true to his word, quit the task force and went to China. He became fast friends and maybe something something more with someone his age and height- Kevin._

_Ren never had to worry about blue eyed people's blood turning her into a killer. Since that was safe, she decided to become a nurse later on in life. She never attempted to date anyone. Any offers she got, were turned down. She stayed in close contact with her friends from her old home. Owl and Flute checked on her reguarly. Owl and Flute had rekindled their relationship and Shi-Hime was finally able to rest. She had made sure that Owl was happy before she allowed Ren to remove her from her mind. _

_Voltaire was caught six years after they moved to Russia, which is why they moved back. He was found in a ditch, he had gone insane. He was given the death sentence for his crime. Boris had been shot two years before by people who had opposed Boris's work._

_Kennosuke got his act together and asked Hikaru out in the ninth grade. As seen earlier, they're still together._

_Daichi... well, he stayed friends with everyone and eventually joined the dojo where Tyson's grandpa trained at as an apprentice. He and Tyson fight every day but they're got along better then when they first met each other._

_**After Ren returned...**_

_True to his word, Zeo had waited for her. Yes, he had had a few casual dates but they quickly lost his interest so he was never with anyone after a first or second date. Being in high school, he couldn't ask her to marry him. After graduation, he proposed._

_Kennosuke and Hikaru were an on and off couple all thoughout high school. They're together now. So don't worry about that. They wouldn't get married until Ren was four months pregnant with her first child, three years into Ren and Zeo's marriage (and they're expecting just several weeks before Kevin and Ian). Zeo, was a happy, yet slightly freaked out at the thought of being a father, father. _

_Daichi is currently seeing someone and surprisingly, refuses to tell us._

_Kai and Miguel are still going strong. They have decided to adopt a child and give Ren a sibling. Kai decided to quit the task force and work in a restaurant with Rei. He had a hidden talent for cooking and Rei was more then willing to teach him what he didn't know. Miguel became a successful author and picked his advice columnist up again. Only several of his book would hit the best sellers list but his books still sold very successfully._

_Tala and King... well, Tala finally stopped giving Rei the sex talk and he is still a detective. He will retire as a detective in the fall to help out with the new arrivals. He will join King as a waiter at Kai and Rei's restaurant. They were considering adoption and it was finalized when Tala saw a little girl. They are now that child's parents and Rei has a sister, so to speak._

_Rei... well, Rei was somehow able to have children and had Bryan's child- a girl- and he actually gave birth the day of Ren's graduation. Ren had recieved the text message from Kai. Luckily, she hadn't changed her name because her name was called thirty seconds before she got the text message, "Rei is in labor!" She ran off the stage the second she got her diploma shouting, "I'm an auntie!" Of course, Zeo proposed that night, several hours after the baby girl was born._

_Ian's Kevin was from the same village as Rei and he was also able to have children. Ian and Kevin are expecting two boys (twins) come this fall. They were planning to get married and then they found out Kevin was pregnant. They decided to wait until their children were born but they are engaged._

_Spencer and Robert hit it off really well. They are not married yet but they are engaged. They are waiting until Ren and Zeo's boy and Ian and Kevin's twins are born so they can have everybody there._

_The End_

_

* * *

_

"And they lived happily ever after," Miguel declared quietly, staring at his and Kai's son with a fond expression on his face.

The baby squealed in delight.

"Miguel, you're supposed to be putting the baby to sleep," Kai said, standing in the door way. Miguel smiled at him.

"Who am I to deny him a wonderfully written story based on out lives with a happy ending?" Miguel asked.

"His Papa?" Kai suggested with a smile. Miguel smiled and pulled Kai into his chest.

"I love you," Miguel said softly.

"I love you too," Kai whispered. His lips met Miguel's in a passionate kiss, which whose passion and devotion has never wavered once over the years.


End file.
